Strawberry Girl
by fleuries
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Tohrus moves back to Japan?And what did Hana mean when she said that her waves were like the Sohmas? MomijiOc .This is my first fic please be kind.It will get better.Rating has gone up just incase. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket,so don't sue me.But I do own Angel and her family and probably anybody else that you don't know.

* * *

Character info:Angel Valentine Angel is 15.She has bright sky blue eyes,that turn a VERY dark shade of blue when she gets mad.She has shoulder-length brown hair with pink streaks.She is NOT a morning person and likes to stay up late.She's the same height as Tohru and is very pretty and has a nice figure.She has 12 siblings,6 brothers and 6 sisters.She and her sibs are cursed by the Western Zodiac. If your wondering why there are 13 Valentine childeren,its because her mom had twins.The twins were born under the sign of Gemini(Haha!).Angel is Sagittarius and is the next head of the Valnetine family.

She changes into a centaur every time she blushes.It doesn't matter if its a boy or girl that makes her blush. She was born in Japan,but she has lived all over the world and because of that she speaks 8 different lanuages.She speaks French,English,Italion,German,Spanish,Latin,Chinese and,of course,Japanese. She lived in Japan till she was 5 and was best friends with Tohru,so she was sad when she moved.She loves Bunnie,Kitties and Horses.She doesn't like dogs to much.Its not that she hates them...Its just that Dogs scare the hell outta her.Her favorite colors are pink and black. She can't stand to be around sad people and she hates to cry and hardly ever crys.She also hates seeing children cry.She has a stuffed Bunnydoll that she really loves that was her mothers.She is a great singer and dancer.

* * *

She wakes up to her alarm going off.'STUPID ALARM!' She thinks to her self as she rips th plug out of the wall.She goes back to laying in her bed and is just about to fall back asleep when her 5 year old sister,Mercy(Mercys the leo),runs into her room and hops on the bed. "Sis,its time to get up." she said with a big smile. "NO!I'm still sleepy,Mercy!How can you have this much energy at 7:30 in the morning!" Angel yells as she pulls the covers over her head."Its easy,Sis!You just need to have alot of really sugary cereal." Mercy said as she pulls the covers back off Angel.Angel looks at her little sister like she's a lunatic.

"C'mon,Sis!You promised that you'd help me do my hair today and its your first day at your new school,too!" Mercy whines.Angel lets out a long sigh."Alright already!" Angel sits up and looks at her little sister and smiles.She gives her a hug and gets outta bed. Angel walks down stairs and scares almost everybody,because of her bed-head.This happens all the time.After she eats her breakfast,she goes back to her room and put on her uniform(She got the short skirt).After she brushes her hair,she puts it in a ponytail.She brushes her hair and puts on some light pink lip-gloss and her favorite pair of earrings that Tohru gave her just before she moved.Angel also puts on a silver heart-shaped locket that has pink jewels on it,in the locket is a picture of Angel's whole family on one side and on the other is a picture of Angel and Tohru at Disneyland(I don't own Disneyland).Angel tucks the locket into her shirt and goes to look for Mercy.

Angel finds Mercy in her room drawing."Hey!C'mon,Sis,lets do my hair now!" Mercy said."What do you think I'm in here for!GOOD GOD,DO YOU **_EVER_** CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Angel screams as she picks her way to the island that is Mercy's bed through the 3 foot deep mix of clothes,doll clothes,plushies,papers and Barbie dolls(Don't own)."UGH!If this mess gets any deeper I won't be able to find you the next time I come in here!" Angel yelled at her little sister."I'll clean it later!" Mercy said."Thats what you said last time." Angel mumbled.Angel reaches Mercy's bed and sits down.

"Okay,so how do you want your hair?" Angel asked."Pig-tails!" Mercy yelled."Oka-" "NO,WAIT!BRAIDS!" "Alrig-" "NO!A PONYTAIL!" Angel sweatdropped."WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND,DAMMIT!" Angel yelled."I CAN'T" Mercy yelled back."THEN LET ME DECIDE!" The yelling went on for 10 minutes,till Angel looked at the clock."OH NO!SCHOOL STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!" Angel yelled as she grabed Mercy and started to brush her hair back and put it in a ponytail."OW,OW,OW!THAT HURTS!" Mercy yelled(Good greif,they yell alot)."Sorry Mercy!I've gotta run it I'm gonna make it to school on time!Bye,Kitten!" (Mercy's nickname is Kitten) Angel kissed her little sister on the cheek and ran out of Mercy's room as fast as she could,which wasn't very fast because of the mess on the floor.When Angel gets outta Mercy's room she runs to her own and grabs her backpack."BYE,EVERYBODY!" Angel yelled over her shoulder as she ran outta the house.'Thank god I don't live that far from the school.' Angel thought as she ran down the street.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Angel made it to the class room just as the bell rang.She's in the same class as Tohru,Kyo and Yuki.MADE IT! Angel thought.The Sensei walks in behind her and walks over to his desk."Class,we have a new student today.This is Angel Valentine-san" Angel smiles at the class.Tohru stares at her.'A-Angel V-V-Valentine!Could it be possible... ' Tohru thought to herself."Valentine-san,why don't you tell the class about yourself?" Angel nods at the sensei.She hasn't seen Tohru yet."Yes,sensei."

She turns to face the class."Well,my name is Angel and I'm 15 and I skipped a grade to be in this class.I was born in Japan,but I moved over seas when I was 5." As Angel spoke Tohru's eyes kept getting bigger. I speak 8 different languages.I'm a Sagittarius and I was born in the year of the Rabbit.I have twelv-err-make that eleven siblings.I love animals and I like so sew and draw." Angel said.She still hasn't seen Tohru,even though her eyes are almost popping outta her head.'Its HER!ITS REALLY HER.' Tohru thought.By now Yuki,Kyo,Uo and Hana are staring Tohru wondering what was wrong with her now."Alright,Valentine-san,thats enough.Take your seat next to Honda-san." 'Honda!NO WAY IT COULDN'T BE!' Angel thought.

"Honda-san,will you please raise your hand?" The Sensei said.Tohru just kept staring at you."HONDA-SAN!" The Sensei finally screamed."HUH!WHA!What did you say,Sensei?" Tohru asked,finally snapping out ta her bug-eyed stare."Honda-san,will you please raise her hand!" "Yes,Sensei." Tohru raised her hand and Agel walked down the isle towards her hand.Angel and Tohru stare at each other for about 5 minutes."Tohru?" Angel looks at her with wide eyes."Angel?" Tohru said.By now the whole class,even the Sensei,is staring at the both of them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Angel and Tohru scream at the same time.Tohru shot up from her seat and grabed Angel into a bone-crushing hug."Tohru...I can't...breathe!" Angel gasps.Tohru loosens her grip."I can't believe I'm seeing you again!" Tohru exclaimed."Yeah,me too." Angel said."HONDA-SAN!VALENTINE-SAN!IF YOU DON'T MIND,ITS TIME TO START CLASS!" The Sensei suddenly yelled scaring the to girls."PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!" The two girls quickly took their seats.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**The first class was over and the students were walking out of the class room."Okay,so how do you two know each other?" Uo asked getting right to the point."Angel-chan and I were best friends when we were little,but then she moved over seas." Tohru explained. "Ohhhhh." Everyone said."Honda-san,are you going to introduce us?" Yuki asked."Huh?Oh yes.Angel-chan,this is Yuki Sohma-san,Kyo Sohma-san..." 'Sohma?Why does that name sound so familiar?' Angel wondered.

"Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun are cousins." Tohru said."I see." Angel said."And this is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima,my best friends." Tohru smiles."Its nice to meet you all." Angel said."Your waves seem alot like those of the Sohma's,but different somehow..." Hana said.'I need to be careful around this girl.If I'm not,she might find out about me being cursed!And what did she mean about my waves being like the Sohma's?' Angel thought as she stared at Hana.Kyo,Tohru and Yuki were staring at Angel now.

"What!" Angel asked."Nothing.Nothing at all,Valentine-san." Yuki said."Oh!Can I see your schedule?I want to see what classes you have." Tohru said."Alright.Here" Angel said as she handed tohru her schdule.Uo and Hana look at it,too."Well,you've got 2 classes with Tohru,1 with Yuki,2 with Carrot-top,2 with me and 1 with Hana." Uo said to Angel.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its Lunch Time.Angel looks around for her friends.'They must not be here yet.' She thought."Angel-chan!" Angel turns around and see's her friends and 2 other boys she hasn't met yet,walking up to her."Hey,guys!" Angel yelled with a grin.All the sudden Angel heard a loud rumbling sound.Hmm?Thats not my stomach.It sounds like a stampede..." Then Angel spotted what was making the noise...Behind her friends was HUGE stampede of boys.'OH NO!' Angel thought.

Before she could warn them,her friends were trampled by the mob and then the boys were on Angel,like fur on a cat'Will you go out with me?' was the one thing that Angel kept hearing.Well that and 'I love you'. "DAMMIT!THAT MUST HAVE BEEN HALF THE GUYS THAT GO TO OUR SCHOOL!" Kyo screamed as he got up."HALF!THAT WAS iALL/i THE GUYS THAT GO TO OUR SCHOOL!" Uo screamed as she also got up."I wanted to have lunch with her..." Tohru said.Angel looks at her friends and mouths the words 'Help me!'.Uo see's this and nods at Angel."Alright,I'm gonna go help her."Uo said as she started to crack her knuckles and pulls her lead pipe out nowhere."Yeah." Kyo said.

The next that Angel saw was boys flying through the air.Kyo,Yuki,Hana and Uo were making a 'path' to her.Yuki,Uo and Kyo were throwing boys and Hana was scaring them. When Uo,Kyo,Hana and Yuki had made they're 'path' to Angel,Tohru walked up to her."C'mon,Angel-chan,we're gonna have lunch on the roof" Tohru said."Alright,Tohru.Who are these two?" Angel asked looking at the two boys that she hasn't met."I'm Momiji Sohma!" Said the shorter blonde boy.'WOW!HE'S SO CUTE!' Angel thought."And I'm Hatsuharu Sohma.Haru for short." Said the taller black-and-white haired boy."We're Yuki and Kyo's other cousins" Momiji said."Its nice to meet you both." Angel said.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Angel is sitting on the roof,eating her lunch with everybody and talking."Tohru,how is Kyoko-chan?" Angel asked.Tohru's eyes saddened."Mom died about a year ago." Tohru said."Oh Tohru,I'm so sorry!Ididn't mean to-"Angel started to say."Its alright,Angel-chan." Tohru said."So,who do you do you live with,Tohru?" Angel asked."Oh,I live with the Sohma's" Tohru said while smilng.Angel's jaw dropped.'SHE LIVES WITH A BUNCH OF GUYS!' Angel thought.

"She lives with Kyo,Yuki and our other cousin,Shigure.Me and Haru don't live with them." Momiji said."I see..." Angel said.There was an awkward silence."Angel-chan,how are your parents?" Tohru asked.More silence.'I can't tell her what happened.She'll worry.I don't want to tell her.' Angel thought."Uh...They're fine." Angel lied.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**School is over now."Oh,I need to go pick up Mercy." Angel said as she looked at her watch."Whos' Mercy?" Tohru asked."Oh yeah,you havn't met her.She's my little sister.She was born after we moved" Angel said."Oh.I'll go with you,if you want." Tohru offered."Oh...Uh...No.Its alright.I'll go by myself." "But-" "I've gotta go.I'll see you tomorrow.Bye guys!" Angel sai as she walked away."Well,that was weird..." Kyo said."Yeah..." Everyone agreed.

"Well,I guess I should go to work now." Tohru said."Goodbye,Tohru" Hana said."Yeah.See ya tomorrow,Tohru." Uo said."I'll come get you later,Tohru." Yuki said."Bye Tohru." Haru and Kyo said."I'll go with you to work,Tohru." Momiji said as he starts walking with Tohru."I like Angel.She's nice and she's REALLY cute!" Momiji said.

Angel is on her way home with Mercy.'I can't let Tohru find out what happened!I don't want her to know!' Angel thought."Sis,is something wrong?" Mercy asked."Huh?What did you say,Kitten?" Angel asked."I asked if something was wrong.You were totally spacing out." Mercy said."Its nothing,Mercy.Do you remember me telling you about a girl named Tohru that I was best friends with when I was little?" Angel asked."Yes.Why?" "Because she goes to my school." "Really!Cool!"

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

** Tohru is walking home from work with Momiji,Kyo and Yuki,talking about Angel."Momiji was telling me earliar that he thinks Angel-chans cute." Tohru said."Really?Momiji's got a crush!Momiji's got a crush!" Kyo teased."WAH!KYO'S PICKING ON ME!" Angel's playing with Mercy and the other kids,when they're ball goes over the fence."I'LL GET IT!" Angel yelled. "Will you shut up already,you Stupid Cat?" "MAKE ME,YOU DAMN RAT!" All the sudden Kyo got hit in the face with a ball."Kyo-kun,are you alright!" Tohru asked."I'LL GET IT!" Angel runs out of the yard and around the corner ot get the ball.

She saw it on the ground and went to pick it up."Angel-chan?" 'Oh no!Please,God,don't let that be...' Angel thought."Tohru?What are you doing here?" Angel asked."I'm walking home from work." Tohru said."Why are you here,Angel?" Momiji asked."Yeah,why _ARE_ you here?Last time I checked this was an Orphanage." Kyo asked.

'NO!I didn't want to tell them!Its **MY** problem!But they're my friends.I should tell them!I have to tell them.' Angel thought.'I _REALLY_ didn't want you to find out,but now that you know where I live,I guess I have tell you now...".Angel said.

* * *

This is the first fic I've ever made.i hope you liked it.This chapter has just been re-done.I promise it WILL get better.Chapter 2 is up.Let me know what ya think,okay?Thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket.I do own Angel and her family.

* * *

**_Thanks  
Fallen Protector_**

* * *

"Well I guess now that you know where I live,I have to tell you...It happened 6 months ago..." Angel started

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_"Okay kids.We're gonna go now.Remember to have fun while we're gone and you can have have as much pizza as you want" Angel's mother,Junrei,said."YAAAAAAAAY!" Angel and her sibs yelled.Angel was standing in the Living room with 9 of her sibs.Her oldest brother,Passion the Aries,and her 2 oldest sisters,Serenity the Virgo,and,Grace the Pisces, have moved out.Her parents are leaving to go on their second Honeymoon in Paris."Honey,we need to leave now.Our flight leaves in 2 hours and we have to board early." Her father,Tai,said."Yes,Dear." Junrei said."Bye kids.We love you." Junrei and Tai said."Bye Mommy.Bye Daddy.We love you,too" Angel and her sibs said...**That would be the last time that Angel saw her parents alive.**_

_Later that day while Angel was eating a piece of pizza the phone rang."I'll get it!" Angel yelled."Hello?" Angel said."Hello.Is this the Valentine Residence?" The voice on the phone said."Yes.My name is Angel Valentine.Who's calling,please?" Angel asked."This is th California Police Department.I'm afraid I have some bad news.Mr. and Mrs. Valentine were in a plane crash earliar today." The voice said._

_Angel's eyes got big.The next thing that the voice said was..."I'm sorry to tell you this,Miss Valentine,but they were killed."_

_Angel's jaw dropped and it felt like her heart and time itself had stopped.She didn't even hear her younger sister,Bliss one of the Gemini Twins,ask her what was wrong.She barely felt the phone fall out of her hand.And then everything went **black** as Angel passed out and fell to the floor._

_Angel woke up later on the couch.Before she opened her eyes she wondered ' Was it all a dream?.' She opened her eyes and saw her sibs all sitting around the Living room.Some of them are crying and some of them are just staring off into space.Angel felt someone sit down next to her and put their arms around her waist.She looked down and saw Mercy's tear stained face looking up at her.Angel put her arms around her little sister and pulled her into a hug.Mercy started crying._

_"Ssssssshhhhhhh...Its alright,Kitten.Don't worry.Everythings gonna be okay.We'll be alright,kitten." Angel said trying to comfort her little sister.'It wasn't a dream!' Angel kept thinking to her self as tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
_

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD****

* * *

**_Angel's parents funeral just ended and now she's standing with all 12 of her sibs around their parents graves.Her oldest brother,Passion,his wife and 3 kids,had flown in from Japan.Her oldest sister,Serenity,her husband and one kid had flown in from France.And her second oldest sister,Grace and her Fiance, had flown in from Hawaii._

_If theres one thing that the Valentine's aren't,its poor._

_And now they were all trying to figure out who's gonna live with who."I've already got 3 kids already,so I can take care of 2 more." Passion said.His wife nodded in agreement."I've only got one kid,So I can take care of 4 more." Serenity said."We don't have any kids yet,so we'll take care of the rest." Grace said while looking at her Fiance."And I'm gonna be 18 next year,so I'll be able to take on some of you guys,too." Angels second oldest brother,Desire the Scorpio,said._

* * *

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

"Me and Mercy ended up here in Japan with our oldest brother and his family." Angel said."Then why are you in the Orphanage,Angel?" Momiji asked."That brings me to the second part of my story...3 months ago..." Angel began again

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_Angel_ _and Mercy were walking home."I like living with Passion,Kanan(Sister in law),Salima(Oldest niece),Kai(Oldest nephew) and ChiChi(Yougest niece).They're so much_ _fun to be around,aren't they?" Mercy said_._"Yeah.They are.Do you know why we have so much fun with them,Kitten?" Angel asked."Because you,me and Passion are fire signs and Kanan,Salima,Kai and ChiChi are air signs,right?" Mercy said."Yup!Its great that Passion was able to have non-cursed children." Angel said.'Things are finally starting to go back to normal.Or as normal as a cursed family can be...' Angel thought.  
_

_She and Mercy turned a corner and saw a police car infront of they're house and they're sister-in-law crying in the yard.'OH N_O!_PLEASE GOD,NO!NOT AGAIN!' Angel screamed in her head."Sis,whats going on?" Mercy sounded scared."I don't know,Kitten.I've got an idea though_._" Angel said."But I promise I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Angel walked up to the police officer."Excuse me.My name is Angel Valentine and this is my sister Mercy.We live here with our older brother.Can you tell us what happened?" Angel asked.The police officer looked from Angel to Mercy."I'm sorry to tell you girls this,but your brother was killed in a car accident." The officer said.Angel heard a whimper and looked down to see Mercy's eyes filling with tears.She bent down and Mercy up.Mercy started crying."Sssssssshhhhhhh...Its alright,Kitten.Don't worry.Everythings gonna fine." Angel said.'Why does this keep happening to us?' Angel thought._

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

_Passion's funeral ended and Angel and Mercy's other siblings had all either gone to their rooms or_ _back to their hotels.Angel and Mercy were sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels."Girls can I speak with you both?" Kanan asked."Sure." Angel and Mercy said as they walked into the Kitchen with Kanan."Girls,I dont know what I'm gonna do without Passion.I love you both very much,but I can't afford to keep you girls without him.I just don't make enough money.If I did I would keep you two in a heartbeat,but..." Kanan said as she started to cry._

_Angel walked over to Kanan and put her hand on Kanan's shoulder."We understand,Kanan.Don't worry.Your first duty is to take care of your children.We'll be alright." Angel said while grinning.Kanan looked at her."You mean...Your not mad?" Kanan asked."Of course not.Its not your fault." Angel said."I have enough money to buy you girls tickets to go live with one of your sisters." Kanan said._

_"No!They already have enough to take care of!" Mercy said."She has a point.What we'll do is..."_

* * *

**END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

**"Thats how we ended up here..." Angel concluded.Yuki and Kyo were looking at the ground and Momiji looked like he was gonna cry.Tohru was already crying and had been for awhile."Why didn't you tell me?" Tohru asked.Angel looked Tohru sraight in the eye."Because I didn't want you to know.I knew it would make you cry and I didn't want to ruinour first day together." Angel said.Tohru walked up to Angel and hugged her."I still would've wanted to know." Tohru said."Sorry Tohru." Angel said. 

"Hey,sis!Whats taking so long!" Mercy yelled as she ran around the corner."Huh?Oh Mercy.Kitten,I'd like you to meet Tohru Honda." Angel said."So _your_ the Tohru I've heard so much about.Nice to meet you."Mercy said."Its nice to meet you,too Mercy-chan." Tohru said. "And this is Momiji Sohma,Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma." Angel as she pointed to each of them in turn.

"Hi!Its nice to meet all of you." Mercy said.Mercy turned to her older sister."Sis can I have the ball,please?The other kids want to finish the game before dinner." Mercy asked."Sure.Here." Angel said as she handed the ball to her younger sister."Thanks sis!It was nice meeting you all,bye!" Mercy said as she ran back to her game."She seems like a good kid." Kyo said."She is." Angel said."Honda-san,we should get going." Yuki said."Yes Sohma-kun.We'll see you tomorrow,Angel-chan." Tohru said."Yeah.Bye guys." Angel said.

As they walked away Angel saw Momiji look back and wink at her.then he turned around and kept walking.'_MAN,HE'S SOOOOO CUTE!'_ Angel thought..'_HUH?OH CRAP!I'M BLUSHING,DAMMIT!' _Angel screamed in her head.She turned around and ran as fast as she could to her room.She ran into her room just as she changed in to a Centaur.'_PHEW!That was **way **to close!WHY THE HELL DID I CHANGE!I HARDLY EVER BLUSH...NO WAY!I COULDN'T...could I!Could I have a crush on Momiji!'_ Angel thought.

Angel sat down,and because she was a centaur,that means that her end half went down first and then her front half went down.Angel was sitting with her arms resting on her knee's when...**KNOCK!KNOCK!**

Angel turned her head to see Mercy walk in."HUH!YOU CHANGED!" Mercy yelled."BE SURE TO LET THE WHOLE ORPHANAGE KNOW,MERCY!" Angel yelled back sarcasticly."Sorry sis.Its just that you havn't changed in a looooooong time.So which one of those cute Sohma's did it?" Mercy asked."MERCY!" Angel yelled at her younger sister as she started to blush again."HAHA!YOUR BLUSHING!I WAS RIGHT!IT **WAS** ONE OF THEM!" Mercy teased.

Mercy FINALLY stopped laughing."What if I don't change back before dinner?" Angel asked."Don't worry,sis.I'll tell them your not feeling good and I'll bring your dinner up here,okay?" Mercy said."Okay." Angel said."Y'know Angel,you didn't tell me which one of those cute boys made you blush yet." "MERCY!"

* * *

To Tohru

* * *

"I wish there was something we could do to help them." Tohru said."Yeah.Me too." Momiji said."I'm sorry Honda-san,Momiji,there's nothing we can do." Yuki said."The Damn Rat is right.We can't take them home with us.They'd find out about the curse faster than you could say 'Fish'." Kyo said.'FISH!' Momiji,Tohru and Yuki thought at the same time.

* * *

FLASHFORWARD

* * *

Angel is running to school.She's late again,because she forgot to plug her alarm clock back in after she ripped it out of the wall yesterday morning.'I might make it to class before the bell rings' She thought.Angel turned a corner and...**SMACK!**She ran into someone and knocked them over.she looked up to see who she was laying on top of."Ouch!Huh?Oh hi..."

* * *

Okay I'm gonna end here for now.Yeah I know it was mostly flashbacks.Chapter 3 should be up in a few days.Below is a list of Angel's siblings according to age from oldest to youngest**.**

_Passion the Aries __(Male.Age 27 at death)  
_**_  
Serenity the Virgo _**_(Female.Age 25)  
_**_  
Grace the Pisces _**_(Female.Age 20)  
_**_  
Desire the Scorpio _**_(Male.Age 17)  
_**_  
Angel the Sagittarius _**_(Female.Age 15)  
_**_  
Bliss and Pain the Gemini Twins_**_ (Bliss Female.Pain Male.Ages 13)  
_**_  
Peace the Taurus _**_(Male.Age 11)  
_**_  
Discipline the Capricorn _**_(Male.Age 9)  
_**_  
Loyalty the Aquarius_**_ (Male.Age 7)  
_**_  
Mercy the Leo_**_ (Female.Age 5)  
_**_  
Harmony the Libra _**_(Female.Age 3)  
_**_  
Compassion the Cancer _**_(Female.Age 1)  
_  
**_

* * *

_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket and if you don't know that,then you need help.

* * *

**_Thanks  
Fallen Protector

* * *

_**Angel looked up to see who she was laying on top of. "Ouch!Huh?Oh hi Haru-kun." Angel said with a grin.Angel got off him and saw Yuki,Kyo,Momiji and Tohru staring at her.Their hair is really frizzy and their eyes are about to pop out of their heads. "What!" She asked."NOTHING HAPPENED!" Haru yelled.Angel looked down and saw Haru looking at his hands and the rest of his body."Of course nothing happened.What?Do you think I have Cootys or something?" Angel asked sarcasticly. 

**BRRIIIINNGG**

The bell rang."AAAAAAAHHHHH!WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Angel yelled as she grabbed Tohru's hand and ran to class."Sorry for running into you,Haru-kun!" Angel yelled over her shoulder.Momiji,Kyo and Yuki were left staring at Haru trying to figure out what the heck just happened. "Maybe she's not really a girl?" Kyo said.** BOP! **Yuki bopped Kyo on the back of his head."OUCH!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR,YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo screeched.

"Think about it you,Stupid Cat.Honda-san has known Valentine-san since they were little.If anybody,outside of the Valentine family,knows if Valentine-san is really a girl,then I'm willing to bet its Honda-san.We should ask her later." Yuki said."Yeah,but I really think Angel's a girl.Her boobs felt real and I watched her change in the girls locker room yesterday." Haru said."**You did what!**" Momiji asked as flames show up behind him.Yuki,Haru and Kyo stared at him not sure if they should be scared or shocked.

"Whats his problem?" Haru asked. "Momiji has a crush on our new friend." Yuki said."We should go to class now,as we are now 10 minutes late." Yuki added.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Tohru,Momiji,Yuki,Kyo and Haru are sitting on the roof eating their lunch and talking about what happened.Angel's not there because Mercy called her and told her that she forgot her lunch.So Angel had to take Mercy her lunch."Angel is most definitely a girl" Tohru said."Are you sure,Honda-san?" Yuki asked.Tohru nodded her head. "Yes.When we were little and had sleepovers we would take baths together." Tohru said."Well then,that settles it.Angel must be cursed." Kyo said as he took a bite of his Cod Ongiri."Kyo's right,but now what do we do?" Momiji asked."Why don't we call Shigure,tell him about it and see what he has to say?" Haru suggested."I'll go do it." Yuki said.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Yuki is now on the phone with Shigure._"WHAT!HE DIDN'T CHANGE!"_ Shigure yelled into the phone,alomost making Yuki go deaf in that ear."No.He didn't.And don't yell into the phone,Shigure!" _"Sorry Yuki.Why don't you bring this girl home this afternoon?I'd like to see her."_ "I bet you would,you lech" _"Why does everyone call me that?" _"Because thats what you are." _"Your so cruel Yuki.Anyway bring her by this afternoon." _"Sure." Yuki said._ Click!_Click.They both hung up.

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Angel decided to have lunch with Mercy and her new friend,Keirin."So,anything interesting happen so far today,Kitten?" Angel asked."Not really." Mercy said."What do you mean 'Not really'!" Keirin yelled."What happened?" Angel asked."Theres this one girl in our school,Kikyo,thats really,_**really**_ mean and earliar today she came up to Mercy and punched Mercy for no reason-" "SHE DID WHAT!" Angel yelled. 

"Sis,Keirin wasn't done talking." Mercy said."Oh.Sorry.Keep going." "Well Mercy stood at there for a minute and then Mercy turned on her and hit her so hard one of her teeth fell out." Keirin said."Thats my Kitten.Mercy dosn't take any crap from anybody.Neither do I.None of the Valentine's do."

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

"Hey,Angel-chan!" Angel turned around and saw Tohru and the Sohma boys coming towards her."Hey guys.Whats up?" Angel asked."Valentine-san,we were wondering if you would like to come over to our house to do homework?" Yuki asked."Hmm?Okay,sure guys." Angel said with a grin."But I can't stay too long,'kay?" Angel added."Okay.C'mon Angel-chan." Tohru said as she grabbed Angel's hand and started walking to the Sohma's house.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**"My goodness.You certainly are a cutie,aren't you?" Shigure said to Angel the minute she walked in the door...**BOP!**...Yuki bopped his older cousin on the back of the head."Please excuse my cousin.He's such a Lech." Yuki said."Yeah.I got that." Angel said while she looked at the LARGE bump growing on Shigure's head. 

"Uh,Angel why don't you go start on your homework and I'll go make us some snacks?" Tohru suggested."Alright Tohru." Angel said."Make yourself at home." Shigure said."Honda-san,why don't I help you with those snacks?" Yuki asked."Alright Sohma-kun." Tohru said."WE'LL HELP TOO!" Momiji,Shigure,Kyo and Haru yelled at the same time.

"O-okay." Tohru said."I'd be happy to help to Tohru." Angel said."NOOO!" They all yelled."Uh...What we mean to say is,uh,y-your a guest and you shouldn't have to do anything." Shigure said._'Well that was weird...'_ Angel thought to herself as everyone else walked into the Kitchen.

* * *

To Tohru

* * *

"So how are we gonna ask her?Its not like we can just come right out and ask her 'Oh,Angel we were wondering if you and your family are under some kinda curse?'." Kyo said."Kyo has a point." Shigure said."You know,Shigure,you had plenty of time to think about it." Haru said."He was to busy thinking about another cute High School girl coming home with us." Yuki said.Those weird flames showed up behind Momiji again."Whats wrong with Momitchi?" Shigure asked,slightly scared."He's got a crush on her." Haru,Kyo and Yuki said at the same time. 

"I should get started on those snacks now." Tohru said.Tohru started to walk over to the counter when she tripped and fell into Momiji.**POOF!** "S-sorry Momij-kun." Tohru said."Its alright,Tohru." Momiji said as he hopped out of the room.

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Angel was sitting in the living room doing her homework when a cute yellow rabbit with black tipped ears hopped into the room."Hi there cutie." Angel said to the rabbit.The rabbit hopped over to her and sat in her lap.The rabbit looked up at her and she smiled down at it.And then...**POOF!**The next thing that Tohru and the Sohma's heard was the scream of a 15 year old girl with a cute naked boy sitting in her lap.

* * *

Okay.I'm gonna end here for now.Please review if you like it.Chapter 4 should be up soon.Bye bye.  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Don't own.Never have and never will.I do own Angel and her family.

* * *

**_Thanks  
Fallen Protector and Mikki Amboree

* * *

_**The next thing that Tohru and the Sohma's heard was the scream of a 15 year old girl with a cute naked boy in her lap."MOMIJI!" Angel screamed.Angel's eyes left his for a minute because she was checking him out.__

'Oh my GOD!He's naked!He's got a cute butt too.AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!THIS IS **SO**_ NOT THE TIME FOR PERVERTED THOUGHTS!' _Angel yelled in her head.

Angel brought her eyes back to his.He was blushing."Heh heh...H-hi Angel." Momiji stuttered.And then Angel noticed that she had the **biggest** blush she's **ever** had all across your face. 

_'DAMMIT!' _Angel thought.She wiggled her way out from under 'Bunny Boy' and ran out of the room.Angel ran past Tohru and the others."Angel-chan,where are y-" "I NEED TO LEAVE!" Angel said as she ran outta the house.**POOF!**Angel changed just as she ran into the tree's.__

'PHEW!That was close!Wait a sec,that bunny...IT TURNED INTO MOMIJI!Now I remember where I heard the name Sohma.Mommy and Daddy spoke of them sometimes.They said that the Sohma's were another cursed family,but that they turned into the animals from the Chinese Zodiac.' Angel thought.Angel stopped walking and sat down.

* * *

To Tohru

* * *

After Angel ran out Tohru followed her._'Where did she go?' _Tohru thought.Tohru tripped over something._'What did I trip over?' _Tohru wondered.She looked down to see what her feet caught in._'Clothes?This is Angel's uniform.' _Tohru thought.She lifted her head and saw."Hoof-prints?" Tohru said_'Maybe these will lead me to Angel...' _Tohru thought.She got up and started to follow the hoof-prints.

* * *

Back to Angel

* * *

Angel was sitting on the ground when she heard somone come up behind her.Angel turned her head and saw Tohru standing there staring at her,looking shocked."Ah!T-tohru!What are you doing here?" Angel stuttered."I came to get you after you ran out of the house..." Tohru said as she kept staring at Angel."Its rude to stare Tohru." Angel said. 

"S-sorry Angel-chan.Its just ..." "Its just that you weren't expecting to find me looking like this." Angel finished Tohru's sentence. "No.I wasn't.Angel-chan lets go back to the house." Tohru said "B-but I'm-" "Don't worry Angel-chan.The Sohma's will understand." Tohru said as she pulled Angel up and started to walk back to the house.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**"Shigure-san!Sohma-kun!Kyo-kun!Momiji-kun!Haru-kun!We're back!" Tohru yelled.The Sohma's walked outside and saw Tohru standing there with a Centaur.'Uuuuhhhh...' Was the only thing anybody could say for a long time and then.

"Angel!Is that you?" Haru said."Yeah.Its me." Angel said.Suddenly Angel felt a tingling feeling run through her body._'OH NO!' _Angel thought.She ran behind the nearest tree.**POOF!**She changed back."Tohru can you hand me my clothes?" Angel asked.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Angel is now dressed and sitting at the table eating the snack that Tohru made."Valentine-san,could you tell us about your curse?" Yuki asks."Alright.All 12 of my siblings are under the cursed.We turn into the creatures from the Western Zodiac when we blush.Boy or girl,it doesn't matter.If we blush we change.The reason there are 13 Valentine Children in all is because Mommy had twins that were born under the sign if Gemini." Angel said."Valentine-san,your Sagittarius,correct?" Yuki asked."Yes.Why?" Angel asked."Because when you were a Centaur I saw horns on your head and if I'm right,Centaurs don't have horns." Yuki said."Oh.About that...Those horns came from my oldest brother.He was Aries." Angel said."What do you mean 'Came from'?" Shigure asked. 

"Its because I'm the head of the Valentine family.The way our family knows whos gonna be the next head of our family is when a child is born with the symbol of his or her sign on some part of their body.I have the symbol of Sagittarius on my back.There are 2 things that being the head of our entails.One:The head of the family is the only one who has cursed children.When the head of the family has children the spirit of the sign that the new baby is born under will come out of the head of the familys sibling with that same sign and come into the baby.All of the other signs can have normal children.Two:If one of the signs should die,the head of the family will take that spirit into his or her body,thus gaining one of thats signs physical traits and its power as well.Since my brother died,I now have Aries living in my body." Angel said.

"Oh.I see." Yuki said."What about the Sohma's?I remember my parents speaking about the Sohma's.How does your curse work?" Angel asked."We turn into the animals from the Chinese Zodiac when we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex.So when you fell on top of Haru,we thought that maybe you weren't really a girl,but Haru and Tohru said that you were definitly a girl,so we guessed you were cursed." Shigure said.

"WAIT A SEC!DID YOU JUST SAY THAT **HARU** SAID I WAS DEFINITLY A GIRL!HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW!" Angel screamed.Haru gave Angel a perverted smile.Her jaw dropped."HARUUUUU!YOU PERVERT!I KNEW I HEARD SOMEONE IN THE LOCKER ROOM THE OTHER DAY!" Angel screamed again.Haru just kept that pervy grin on his face."Angel-san,now that we know about each-others curses,would you like to come live with us?" Shigure asked.

"Are you serious!" Angel asked.Shigure nodded."Yes.It would be no trouble.We'll just tell the Oraphanage that we're friends of the family and we'd be happy to take you in." Shigure said."What about my little sister?" Angel asked."She's welcome to come live with us too." Shigure said."THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" Angel said.She looked at the clock."Oh.I've gotta go get Mercy now." Angel said.

"If you wait a few minutes,I'll go with you and talk to the people at the Orphanage." Shigure said."Okay" Angel said.Shigure walked out of the room and the rest of the Sohma boys followed him out."What are we gonna to do about Akito?" Momiji asked."I'll go talk to Akito tomorrow night.But since the Valentine girls are cursed,I don't think it'll be a problem." Shigure said."Shigure EVERYTHINGS a problem with Akito" Kyo said

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Angel is walking to the Orphanage with Shigure,Yuki,Momiji,Haru and Mercy.Momiji,Haru and Yuki came because they didn't trust Shigure alone with Angel."Are we _really_ gonna get to come live with you guys?" Mercy asked."YUP!" Momiji said

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its the next morning and Ange and Mercy had already packed all of their things and were now getting ready to leave.All the kids in the Orphanage came out to say goodbye to them.Shigure,Momiji and Haru drove up."Hi Angel!" Momiji said as he bounced up to Angel.

" 'Sup Angel." Haru said as he followed Momiji."Hey Momiji!Hey Haru!" Angel greeted them."Angel-san,Mercy-san,are you ready to go?" Shigure asked."Yeah." The two Valentine girls said.The girls got into the car with Momiji as Haru and Shigure loaded the suitcases and boxes into the trunk.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Angel and the others got back to the house."C'mon.I'll show you where your room is." Haru said."Sorry girls,but we omly had one other guest room,so you'll have to share.I hope you don't mind." Shigure said."We don't mind." The girls said.Once their boxes were in their room they started to unpack."POURQUOI FONT NOUS AVONS TANT DE BAZAR!" (WHY DO WE HAVE SO MUCH JUNK) Mercy complained in french."I don't know..." Angel sweat-dropped. 

A few hours later Angel was sitting on the floor when she opened a box and found a picture of her whole family.Her parents, her sisters, her brothers, her nieces and nephews.Angel smiled while she looked at that picture._'This is the last picture we all took together...' _Angel thought.Mercy walked over to her older sister to see waht she was smiling at.Mercy leaned over her shoulder."I love that picture." Mercy said."Me too." Angel said.

The two girls had been unpack ing for 3 hours,but they were only half-way done."Angel-chan,Mercy-chan.Lunch is ready Tohru said as she peeked into their room."Alright Tohru.We'll be down in a minute." Angel said.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its now late afternoon and the Valentine girls only had 4 more boxes to unpack."Hey,we were wondering if we could help?" Haru asks as he and Momiji walked into the room."Huh?Oh sure.Can you unpack those 2 boxes?" Angel asked.The 2 boys nodded.They got their boxes and pulled them closer to Angel and sat down and started to unpack.Mercy saw this and smirked at her sister. 

"Sis,can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Mercy asks."Sure Kitten." Angel said.The two girls walked outside of their room."A fait vous le voyez?" (Did you see that?) Mercy asked in french."Voir que?" (See what?) Angel asked pretending not to know what her youger sister was talking about."Ce qui fait vous voulez dire 'Voir que '!VOUS SAVEZ TRÈS BIEN QUE! Vous les avez vus vous filer plus près!" (What do you mean 'See what'!YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT!You saw them scoot closer to you) Mercy said _very _loudly.

"Will you keep it down!" Angel asked.Mercy's eyes widen."Sis,your blushing." Mercy said.Angel put her hand on her face.Her face felt like it was on fire."OH CRAP!" Angel yelled.Momiji and Haru heard this and looked out into the hallway just in time to see Angel running down the hallway."What happened Mercy?" Momiji asked."Nothing." The younger Valentine said.Angel ran down the hall and almost knocked Yuki and Shigure over."Sorry guys!" The older Valentine said.Just as she got outside...**POOF!**

She changed.Shigure walked outside at that moment."So _thats_ why you were running so fast." Shigure said."Yeah.I didn't want to mess up your house." Angel said."You didn't want to mess up my house!Oh you sweet,kind,wonderful girl!" Shigure said as he ran towards Angel with waterfall tears.And then somebody grabbed the back of his clothes."Hold it,you lecher."

* * *

Okay.I'm gonna end here for now,okay.Chapter 5 will be up soon.Please review if you liked it.Bye bye.And the reason there was so much french is because it was Mercy's first language.  



	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket.If you think I do,your an idiot.

* * *

**_Thanks  
Fallen Protector  
Mikki Amboree  
niki-kun  
Elektra309  
TalasGurl

* * *

_**"You didn't want to mess up my house!Oh you sweet,kind,wonderful girl!" Shigure said as he ran towards Angel with waterfall tears.Someone grabbed the back of Shigure's clothes."Hold it,you lecher." Haru said. "Huh?Haru?What are you doing here?" Angel asked."I came to see if you were alright." Haru said."Uh...Thanks?" Angel said.Suddenly she felt an all too familiar tingling feeling run through her body._'Oh no...'_ She thought.She quickly ran behind the nearest tree and... 

**POOF!**

She changed back."Uh,can one of you please toss me my clothes?" She asked.Shigure started towards her clothes,but was shoved aside by Haru.Haru tossed Angel her clothes."Thanks Haru." Angel said."No problem Angel." Haru said.When she was dressed,she and Haru walked back to her room.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**"Momitchi!Haru!Haa-san is here!" Shigure yelled from the other room.Momiji got up and pulled Angel up with him. "Momiji wha-!" Angel began."I want you to meet Ha'ri!" Momiji said as he looked at Angel with that adoreable smile of his."O-okay..." Angel stuttered.'_Hmm?I'm not blushing?I guess I've gotten more comfortable with him.One of the main reasons I normally blush is when I'm with someone I'm not comfortable with.'_ Angel thought. 

As the two of them walked down the hall,Angel felt Momiji squeez her hand several times._'I wonder if Momiji likes me...Why do I feel like this when I'm with him?Its like I have butterflys in my stomach...Am I in love with him?' _Angel wondered.When the two of them reached the Living room,Angel saw a man she didn't know."Angel this is Hatori Sohma.Ha'ri this is Angel Valentine." Momiji said while still holding Angel hand.Hatori stared at Angel for a few minutes."Its...Nice to meet you." He said finally."Nice to meet you too,sir." Angel said.

"Angels family is cursed too." Momiji said.Hatori's eyebrows raised,not that they could even see his left eyebrow."Really?Oh yes.Now I remember.I heard about the Valentine family a few years ago.I also heard that Tai-san and Junrei-san died in a plane crash." Hatori said."Yessir.My parents died 6 months ago." Angel said."I'm sorry Valentine-san.Is that why your living here?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah.It is." Haru said as he walk in behind them."Its not like we could just leave them there.Sooner or later someone would've found out about them being cursed." Yuki said."Them?" Hatori asked.Mercy walked in then. "Them." Shigure said,pointing to the Valentine girls. "Ha'ri this is Mercy Valentine.Angel's little sister." Momiji said

"Nice to meet you,sir." Mercy said."Nice to meet you too.Haru,Momiji,Shigure are you ready to go?" Hatori asked.They nodded._'Why is Shigure leaving?' _Angel wondered.Shigure,Hatori,Haru,Momiji and Angel walked to the door.Momiji still hadn't let go of Angel's hand.Momiji and Angel are the last ones to reach the door.Momiji leaned over and kissed Angel on the cheek._'Oh...my...god!I feel like I'm gonna melt...' _Angel thought.

Angel closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh."Bye Angel.See you tomorrow." Momiji said."Yeah.See you tomorrow." Angel said as she put her hand on her cheek.She felt herself blushing,but she didn't care.What the two of them didn't know was that they were being watched by a certain white-haired boy._'Dammit...' _Haru thought as he watched the two of them.

Momiji walked out the door and wa met by a frowning Haru."Are you alright Haru?" Momiji asked.Haru didn't say anything.He just glared at Momiji and then walked away.Momiji was confused,but he just followed after his cousin.Angel quickly walked back to her room and saw Mercy sitting on her bed watching TV.Mercy took one look at her older sister and started smirking like a cat.

**POOF!**

Angel changed.Angel bent down and started to pick up her clothes."WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT!" Angel yelled at her little sister."Just my sister who hardly ever blushes,blushing for te 4th time this week.What is it with you lately?" Mercy asked.Not knowing what else to do,Angel stared at her."Are you gonna tell me who keeps making you blush or not?" Mercy asked."Do you_ swear_ not to tell _anybody_?" Angel asked.Mercy took her index finger and crossed her heart.

"Alright.I like Momiji and before he left tonight,he kissed me." Angel said.Mercy started to giggle."Cheek or lips?" Mercy asked."Cheek." Angel answered.

* * *

To Shigure

* * *

Sigure walked into the main house and went to Akito's room."Hello Shigure." Akito said."Hello Akito.I've got something to tell you."Shigure said."What is it?" Akito asked."I have some new guests in my house.Angel and Mercy Valentine.Their cursed." Shigure said."What kind of curse?" Akito asked."Like the Sohma's but with the western zodiac." Shigure said."I see..." Akito said."Are you alright with them being at my house then?" Shigure asked."Yes.In fact I think I'd like to meet them sometime soon..." Akito said.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its now 9:30 at night."Kitten,I'm gonna go take my shower now." Angel said as she got her jammies,underwear and toothbrush.She had changed back by then.She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on before she got undressed so that the water could warm up.When its warm enough Angel got undressed and got into the shower.

* * *

To Yuki

* * *

Yuki was sitting in the Living room doing his homework when Shigure walked in."What did Akito say?" Yuki asked."Akito's fine with the girls staying here." Shigure said."And?" Yuki asked."And Akito would like to meet them soon." Shigure said.Yuki made a shocked face."Thats ALL!" Yuki asked. "Yeah.I'm gonna go take my bath now." Shigure said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Angel stepped out of the shower and started to dry off.

* * *

To Tohru

* * *

Tohru walked into the living room."Did Shigure-san come in just now?" She asked Yuki."Yes.He just went to take his bath." Yuki said."Oh no!" Tohru yelled."Whats wrong Honda-san?" Yuki asked"Angel-chan is in there taking her shower!" Tohru said.Yuki stared at her for a minute,then he got up and walked **very** quickly to the bathroom with Tohru following him.

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Angel was drying off when she heard the door open.Shigure walked in.The two of them stared at each other for a minute before... 

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Angel screamed,scaring the hell outta everybody in,or in Kyo's case _on_,the house.Seeing the pervy grin that came onto Shigure's face,Angel quickly covered herself with her towel.And then it got worse...Yuki walked in followed by Tohru."AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Angel screamed again.Yuki looked away.

"I'm sorry about this,Valentine-san." Yuki said as he dragged his cousin out of the room."I am _so_ sorry about that,Angel-chan." Tohru said."Its alright,Tohru.Its not your fault." Angel said.Outside Shigure was being pounded by Yuki for walking in on you.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**The Valentine girls have been living with the Sohma's for 2 weeks now.Momiji has kissed Angel on the cheek 3 more times since that night and she had sorta gotten used to it._'I wish I knew why Haru has been so grouchy lately...' _Angel thought as she and Momiji walked to the mailbox.When they got there Momiji leaned over again and kissed her cheek.When his lips left her cheek he gave her that**_ cute_** smile if his. 

"Why do you kiss me so much?" Angel asked."Because I like you,Angel.And I don't have to worry about the curse when I kiss you." Momiji said as he took Angel's hand in his.Once they had the mail,they walked back to the house.Angel handed the wad of mail to Shigure."Wait a sec,Angel-san.Theres a letter here for you and Mercy-san." Shigure said."Really?" Angel asked.She walked over to Shigure and took the letter he was holding out to her.

"MERCY!" Angel yelled.Everybody winced."WHAT!" Came her response."C'MERE!WE'VE GOT MAIL!" Angel yelled back.After 2 weeks of living with them,the Sohma's figured out that the Valentines are very loud people.Mercy came running into the room."Who's it from?" Mercy asked.Angel turned it over and read."I-its from Serenity!" Angel exclaimed.Angel ripped the letter open and started to read it with Mercy."SAY WHAT!" The girls yelled when they fininshed reading the letter.

* * *

Okay.Thanks for reading.Please review if you liked it.Bye bye.  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket.Oh well...

* * *

_**Thanks  
thegrandfour  
Elektra309  
Leftoverthoughts  
Fallen Protector  
Mikki Amboree**_

Mikki when I wrote that he leaned over to kiss her,I didn't mean it like that.He was standing 9 inches away from her,so he had to lean and stand on his tip-toes a little to be able to kiss her.Angel is actually taller than him.She's 5"2'.Momiji and Angel do make a cute couple,don't they?

Fallen Protector,yes I do like cliffhangers.

Thanks for reviewing and being so nice,everybody! If anyone has any ideas I'll take them.And I'm thinking about making a sequel to Strawberry Girl,so let me know what you think,okay?

* * *

_**

* * *

**_Angel turned the letter over and read."I-its from Serenity." Angel stuttered.She ripped open the letter and started to read it silently with Mercy."SAY WHAT!" The two Valentine girls scream when they were done reading the letter."Whats wrong,Angel?" Haru asked."Whats wrong?WHATS WRONG!I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG!YOU GUYS ARE ALL GONNA DIE IN 2 DAYS,THATS WHATS WRONG!" Angel screamed as she started to freak out.Everyone looked at her like she was a lunatic."Uh...Could you run that by us again?" Kyo asked."ALL OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS ARE GONNA VISIT US IN 2 DAYS!" Mercy yelled at Kyo."Is that a bad thing,Angel?" Momiji asked. 

"YES!IT IS!Don't get me wrong,I'm happy that I'll be able to see them without it being at a funeral,but do you know what their gonna do when they find out that we live with 3 single guys!Do you have any idea of whats coming?" Angel asked."Whats coming?" Shigure asked."Take an over-protective sibling and multiple it by 10 and you'll have a vague idea of whats coming!Their gonna interrogate you guys,as if you were _MURDERERS!" _Angel said."Well,I guess we'll all have to be on our best behavior while their here." Shigure said with his normal smile.Everyone stared at him."_Your_ the one whos gonna have to behave,Shigure." Yuki said."Where are they gonna sleep when their here?" Momiji asked.

"Well Angel-san and Mercy-san's older sisters cou-" "My oldest sister is married and my second oldest sister is engaged." Angel said before Shigure could finish his sentence.Shigure's smile dropped slightly."I guess they can all sleep in our room." Mercy said."Our room _is_ big enough for 12 people,but it would be kinda crowded and Peace is Claustrophobic,so thats an accident waiting to happen and Pain has gotten really tall since he hit puberty..." Angel said."Angel-chan,why don't you,Mercy-chan and the rest of your sisters sleep in my room and let your brothers sleep on your room? " Tohru suggested."Are you sure Tohru?Thats 7 extra people in your room." Angel asked.Tohru nodded."Yes.It'll be like having a big slumber party!" Tohru said.Angel sighed."Alright Tohru." Angel said.

"Mercy,c'mon.Lets go brother-proof our room." Angel said."Brother-proof?" Everyone echoed."Hide diarys,breakable things and other stuff we don't want our brothers to find." Mercy explained.The two girls walk back to there room."What are you gonna do about Momiji while their here?" Mercy asked.Angel shook her head."I don't know.I guess I'll have to tell him not to kiss me while their here..." Angel said."Okay Kitten.We should make a list of everything we to brother-proof." Angel said."Well,for starters,how about your diary?I mean you don't want them reading 'It felt like I was gonna melt when he kisssed me',now do you?" Mercy said.

"No,I don-HEY!HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WROTE!" Angel yelled,even though she already knew the answer.Mercy gave Angel a smile that always ment that she had done something bad."MERCY,YOU LITTLE...!"

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its the night before Angel and Mercy sibs are supposed to arrive."Angel,would you like to take a walk with me?" Momiji asked."Huh?Oh sure." Angel said.She got up and walked outside with him._'I guess I should ask him now...' _Angel thought."Momiji?" Angel asked."Yes Angel?" Momiji said.Angel started fiddling with her locket."I-I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't k-kiss me while my siblings are here?" Angel stuttered out as she looked at the ground."No.I don't want to."Momiji said."B-but Momiji-" "I don't care if they interrogate me...Angel I want you to be my girlfriend..." Momiji said.Angel stood there staring at him for a few minutes,wait for it to sink in. 

Momiji walked over to her.He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.The next thing she felt was his soft,warm lips pressing against hers.Her eyes went wide for a minute then she closed them and put her arms around his neck,deepening their kiss.After a few minutes,they broke their kiss."So does this mean your my girlfriend now?" Momiji asked."Yeah." Angel answered.He tightened his arms around her waist."But your gonna get it worst of all now..." Angel said.Momiji's hair got frizzie and he sweatdropped.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its the day of the Valentines arrival.Mercy and Angel have been running around since they woke up,doing last minute stuff."Shigure,promise me you won't say anything lecherous to my sisters,will you?" Angel begged."Angel-san,I wouldn't do anything like that." Shigure said."Mmm-Hmm..." Angel said as she raised her eyebrows."I won't." Shigure said,not looking to happy about it."Thanks." Angel said."SIS!THEIR HERE!" Mercy yelled. 

The two girls an outside to meet their siblings.Angel ran up to the person infront of the group,her second oldest brother,Desire."Hey Babygirl!" Desire said.Desire had always called Angel by that nickname.Out of all her siblings,Desire was the most protective of her."Big Brother!" Angel greeted him.She ran up to him and hugged him.Her other siblings walked up to the two of them.Apparently Mercy had run past Angel and Desire,because their oldest sister,Serenity,was carrying her.

Angel and Mercy hugged all their siblings,which took awhile because they each had to hug 10 people.Angel took Compassion out of Grace's arm and held her."We missed you guys." Angel said."We missed you too." Discipline said."Hey Angel!" Angel turned around and saw Momiji and Haru walking towards them."Hi Momiji!Hi Haru!" Angel said."Are these your siblings,Angel?" Haru asked."Yeah." Angel said."Wings,are these the Sohma's that you and Pretty Cat live with?" Loyalty asked.'Wings' is another nickname of Angel's and 'Pretty Cat is Mercy's other nickname.

"No.These are their cousins.The ones we live with are in the house." Angel said.After the introductions outside,they all went inside for _more_ introductions,woop-dee-doo.Serenity,Grace,Desire,Bliss and Pain were surprised when they saw Tohru.They were the only ones who remembered her,because everyone else was either too young or wasn't born.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its now 12:18 at night and Shigure hadn't said anything pervy to Angel and Mercy's sisters.AMAZING!By now the youngest Valentine sisters had gone to sleep.Grace was holding Compassion and Harmony was asleep in Angel's lap.Angel,Tohru,Mercy,Serenity,Bliss and Grace were all in Tohru's room,playing cards."So,Wings,do you have a boyfriend yet?" Bliss asked."Uh...Um...Uh..." Angel sputtered.By now the rest of the Valentine girls and Tohru were staring at her."Yeah.She does." Five heads snapped in the direction of the voice.

* * *

I'm gonna stop here,okay.Thanks for reading.Please review is you liked it.Love ya.Bye bye!  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket...Damn...I do own Angel,Mercy,the rest of the Valentines and anyone else that isn't in Fruits Basket.

* * *

**_Thanks_**

**_Mikki Amboree  
Fallen Protector  
_**

* * *

"So Angel,do you have a boyfriend?" Bliss asked. "Uh...Um...Uh..." Angel stuttered. "Yeah.She does." Five heads snapped in the direction of the voice.Mercy was the one who had spoken. "MERCY!" Angel screamed at her big-mouthed little sister.Even though Angel screamed loud enough to brake glass and ear-drums,Harmony and Compassion didn't wake up.This should come as no surprise because,after all,they **_were _**Valentines. 

"So you **do** have a boyfriend!" Serenity said._ 'Oh great...Here it comes...20 questions..." _Angel thought. "So whats he like?" Bliss asked."How long have you been dating?" Grace asked. "Is he cute?" Serenity asked."Does he drive?" Bliss asked."Has he kissed you yet?" Serenity asked."How does he treat you?" Grace asked.Angel gave Mercy a death-glare,let out a loooooooooooong sigh and started to answer her sisters questions.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**After 45 minutes of non-stop questions,they were finally done.Or so Angel thought until the most dreaded question was asked..."So who is he?" Grace asked._'Crap...!' _Angel thought."Do I have to answer?" Angel asked."As a matter of fact,you do!" Bliss said. "Momiji Sohma..." Angel said so quietly that nobody could hear."What?I didn't hear you." Serenity said."Momiji Sohma!" Angel said loud enough for them and most of the people in the city to hear.Serenity,Grace and Bliss stared at their sister."You mean that sweet looking blonde boy that was here earliar?" Serenity asked.Angel nodded. 

"Whoa.I never knew that you had a thing for younger guys,Wings.I mean,what was he?Twelve?Thirteen?" Bliss asked."I DO NOT!MOMIJI IS 15!AND AS A MATTER OF FACT,HE'S 9 MONTHS OLDER THAN ME!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs."Sorry Sis." Grace said,her being the only one in the room with a shred of sanity at this moment."Wow Angel.I don't think you've _ever_ gone for sweet boys..." Serenity said."I haven't...But Momiji...He's special somehow..." Angel said.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its the next morning around 11:30.None of the Valentines were what you would call 'Morning People',especialy on Saturday.If anything,they were all 'Night Owls'.Angel awoke and looked down and saw Harmony and Mercy snuggled up against her.She smiled down at them, leaned over and gently kissed their foreheads.She looked around the room and saw Tohru and Serenity asleep on the bed and Grace was laying on the floor not to far from her holding Compassion. 

_'Hey!Wheres Bliss?' _Angel wondered.Not even a second passed before she heard voices in the hall.She recognized the voices as Bliss and Desire._'No...No way...She wouldn't!Who the hell am I kidding here!ITS BLISS!OF COURSE SHE WOULD!' _Angel screeched in her mind.Angel carefully moved Mercy and Harmony before she ran like a lunatic out into the hall.Desire and Bliss saw her and stopped talking.Desire walked over to his little sister and put his arm around her waist.

"Babygirl,Bliss tells me you have a boyfriend.I think I'd like to have a talk with him later.In fact,I think the rest of our brothers would too." Desire said.Everytime her brothers had a **_'talk'_** with any of her past boyfriends,they all ran screaming from the house.Sometimes with scratches,bruises,bloody noses and black eyes.After that,she never heard from them again.At this rate she would never get married.

"Desire,please _please_ don't scare him off!I REALLY LIKE HIM!" Angel begged."Who said anything about that?We just want to have a talk with him." Desire said as he smirked down at his little sister.After seeing the sad look that came onto her face he added."We're just doing this so you won't get hurt again.You remember what happened..." Desire said,looking down at his sister.He bent down,kissed her on the cheek,removed his arm from her waist and walked back to Angel and Mercy's room.If looks could kill,Bliss would be on the floor dead by now.

"**BLISS...!**" Angel said,with the volume of her voice rising with each letter of her sisters name.Bliss let out a shriek of terror before she ran for her life down the hall,knowing what Angel would do to her if she got her hands on her...

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its now 1:25 in the after noon and all the Valentines were awake by now,even if _some_ of them had _just _woken up.Angel and her sibs walked into the living room and scare the hell outta them.All of the Valentines,unfortunetly,suffered from the same bed-head problem.It was genetic. "Um...Well you all seem to have uh,er,_something_ in commen with the girls..." Shigure said,sweatdropping. "Oh shut up!People like _you_ don't have a clue what bed-head people go through!" Serenity said.Serenity hadn't had her coffee yet. 

Angel,unlike the rest of her family,was already dressed and had brushed her hair.Thank God..."Hallo!" Momiji said as he and Haru walked into the room,only to stop short when they saw the Valentines hair."Hey Momiji!Hey Haru!Don't mind them..." Angel said as she sweatdropped._'Momiji...?'_ All of her sibs,except Harmony and Compassion,thought at once.

"So _your_ Angel's boyfriend!" Pain asked,slightly shocked that _this_ innocent looking boy was his elder sisters boyfriend."Ja!" Momiji said as he hopped over to Angel and kissed her on the cheek.Everyone of Angel's sibs twitched.Nobody saw it but,Haru gritted his teeth when Momiji did that.Nobody saw it because they were either staring Angel and Momiji or twitching.Tohru wasn't doing either because she already knew that he was Angel's boyfriend and had known since it happened.

"Momitchi,when did this happen?Why didn't you tell me about it?" Shigure asked,looking hurt."Maybe he didn't want you to know..." Kyo said."Why wouldn't he want me to know!" Shigure asked. "Because you'd start giving him advice on stuff he doesn't hardly think about." Yuki said."All I would tell him is if he wanted to do _it_ with her,he should usea cond-" Shigure was cut off by Pain and Desires hands being smacked over his mouth."Don't even think _that_ about her..." Desire said as the background behind him and Pain turned black.Shigure nodded.The two boys were scaring him.

"Momiji,me and the rest of Angel's brothers would like to have a talk with you later." Peace said. "Huh?Oh,okay!" Momiji said happily._'Oh great...' _Angel thought sarcasticaly.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its now 3:45 in the afternoon."Momiji,why don't we go have that talk now?" Desire asked. "Ja!" Momiji said as he got up from where he was sitting next to Angel.She grabbed his arm."Momiji,be careful.My brothers can be dangerous when it comes to me and who I date." Angel warned him.He smiled down at her."Don't worry,Angel.It will be fine.I do have lucky rabbits feet,remember?" He said with that cute smile of his."Hahahaha!" Angel laughed.Momiji kissed her again and then followed her brothers.

* * *

To Momiji

* * *

Momiji followed the Valentine brothers into Angel's room."Sit down Momiji." Loyalty said.Momiji sat down on Angel's bed while Desire,Pain and Peace sat across from him on Mercy's bed and Discipline and Loyalty sat on the floor infront of Angel's bed."Momiji,as Angel's brothers we love her alot and don't like seeing her get hurt." Discipline said."So its our job to make sure that she doesn't get hurt.The way we do that is by interro-er- I mean talking to her boyfriends and seeing which ones will most likely hurt her." Peace said. 

"What we're gonna do here is lay down a few rules,okay?" Pain said."Uh...Okay..." Momiji said."One:Don't _ever_ make her cry." Loyalty said."Two:Protect her from anything." Discipline said."Three:Don't cheat on her." Peace said."Four:When shes out late,walk her home." Pain said."Five:Most importantly,never **_ever_**do anything inappropriate to her!" Desire said."I would never do hurt Angel!" Momiji said.

Desire walked over to Momiji and picked him up by his shirt."You better not!Shes been through enough in her life without something else happening to her.If you ever touch her when she doesn't want you to or if you try to force yourself on her,no matter where I am or what I'm doing I will find you and kill you." Desire said.He wasn't kidding.Desire would risk anything for Angel.Momiji was being held two feet off the ground and was starting to have trouble breathing.

"Déjelo ya Desean. El ángel será realmente enojado si usted hace daño a él."(Put him down already Desire.Angel will be really pissed if you hurt him) Pain said in spanish.Desire glanced at him and the lowered Momiji to the floor.

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Angel was pacing infront of her bedroom door and was starting to make a hole in the floor._'What are they doing in there!They've never had a talk this quiet before!I can handle it when their loud because I can tell whats going on,but this silence is driving me nuts!' _Angel shrieked in her head.The door opens and a slightly wrinkled Momiji walked out.Other than being wrinkly,Momiji looked fine."Well?What happened!" Angel demanded. 

"Amazingly,you still have a boyfriend." Pain said."I-I do!" The girl sputtered.Her brothers nodded."Yeah.Looks like you've got a good boyfriend this time." Peace said."Yeah.I do..." Angel said as she looked lovingly at her beloved Momiji.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its Sunday now."Bye Angel.Bye Mercy." The Valentines were all going home today._'Thank god...'_ Angel thought as she hugged her sibs.After 15 minutes everyone had said their goodbyes and the Valentines got into three different cars and drove off."I like you sibs Angel." Haru said."Thanks." Angel said."You wouldn't happen to know if Grace is going to-" "Shes not breaking up with her fiance,Shigure.Get over it." Angel said.Shigure wilted like a flower.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Its Monday morning.The Valentine girls walked into the living room,dodged a 'flying' catboy,scared everyone again and sat down.Just typical morning."Hi Angel!" Momiji said as he walked into the room followed by Haru.Angel stared at him."What are you doing here!" Angel asked._'What is he doing here!I'm still in my jammies and I haven't brushed my hair!'_ Angel thought."I came to walk you to school!" Momiji said as he walked over to her and sat down. 

_'Is he blind!Hasn't he seen my hair!Guess not...'_ Angel thought.When Angel was done with breakfast she got up and went to go take her shower.When she was done with her shower she got out,wrapped her towel around herself and walked back to her room.She opened her door and saw..."MOMIJI!" Angel yelled.He turned around and began to blush about 1653 shades of red and pink._'AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!I'M STIL IN MY TOWEL!' _Angel screeched in her mind.

"S-sorry Angel!" Momiji said.Angel kept trying to cover herself more with her towel but it wasn't working."I'm going to go out now." He said.He quickly walked past Angel and her towel and shut the door behind him.Momiji leaned against Angel's door thinking about what he had just seen._'Wow!Angel is so beautiful...!'_ Momiji thought.Meanwhile..._'OH MY GOD!MY BOYFRIEND ALMOST SAW ME NAKED!Well I guess we're even now.At least my brothers weren't here and I'm not blushing.' _Angel thought.

She got dressed,walked into the hall and saw Momiji standing on the other side of the hall."Angel,I am sooo sorry.I didn't mean too." Momiji said.Angel smiled at him."Its alright.Don't worry about it." Angel said.She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, gently pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes.She felt his arms slip around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body."AHEM!" Haru said.Angel's eyes flew open.

"Huh?Haru?Is something wrong?" Angel asked.Haru's face turned slightly red."Its time for school." Haru said as he turned around and walked down the hall."Is something wrong with Haru?Was it something I said?" Angel asked Momiji,feeling confused."I don't know.Hes been like this for several days..." Momiji said.The two of them walked outside and saw Tohru,Yuki,Kyo and Haru waiting for them.Everyone started walking to school."It was nice seeing your brothers and sisters again." Tohru said."Yeah.It was." Angel said.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Everyone just reached school and Uo and Hana walked over and said good morning.Angel looked towards the school and saw a good-looking boy standing infront of the door.Angel gasped._'Thats...' _Angel thought.The boy saw her,walked over to her and slid his arm around her waist."Hey baby.Long time no see." The boy said.Angel's eyes widdened in fear._'Oh no...!'_ She thought.

* * *

Who is the boy?What does he want with Angel?Tune in next time for Strawberry Girl!HAHAHA!I looooooove cliffhangers!Please review or else...Sorry about that.Its almost 5 in the morning and I'm sleepy...  



	8. Chapter 8Warning:Rape

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket.I do own Angel,her family and anyone else not from Fruits Basket.

* * *

**_Thanks_**

**_DaydreamerMagby  
kiwadoi seiitsu  
Mikki Amboree_**

Note:The Valentine family curse in different from the Sohma's.For the Valentine's it doesn't matter if their zodiac creature exists or not,so angel does in fact turn into a centaur.

* * *

Everyone reached school.Uo and Hana walked over and said good morning.Angel looked towards the school and saw a good-looking boy standing infront of the door.Angel gasped._'Thats...!'_ Angel thought.The boy saw her,walked over and slid his arm around her waist."Hey Baby.Long time no see." The boy said.Angel's eyes widdened in fear._'Oh no...!'_ Angel thought. 

"Whats the matter?You haven't forgotten me,have you?" The boy asked while smirking."Who are you?" Momiji asked.The boy looked at Momiji."Ah'm Rei Hayama.And you are?" Rei asked."I'm Momiji Sohma,Angel's boyfriend." Momiji said.At the 'boyfriend' part Rei raised an eyebrow."Boyfriend?Is that true Baby?" Rei asked as he looked back at Angel."Don't tell meh that yah've moved on already?" Rei asked.

_**SMACK!**_

Angel's eyes turned dark sapphire blue as she slapped Rei so hard that he almost fell over."You hit as hard as evah Baby." Rei said."SHUT **_UP_**,YOU STUPID JACKASS!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs.She grabbed Momiji's hand and stormed off towards school."Angel how do you know that guy?" Momiji asked.Angel looked down at her feet."She's scared of him." Hana said.

Everyone looked at Hana and then at Angel."Is that true Angel-chan?" Tohru asked.

**BBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**

The bell rang."We should get to class..." Angel said as she turned around and walked away from her friends._'I can't let Momiji find put what happened...I...I don't want to lose him.Finding out about my family was bad enough.They can't know about this.None of them...'_ Angel thought.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
Its Lunch Time._'If I have lunch with them,they'll ask me what happened and I don't want to tell them.They already found out about my family...They're not gonna know about this...'_ Angel thought.Angel decided to sit in a tree and eat her lunch.She was eating her lunch when..."Hey Baby.Can Ah join yah?" Rei asked from below her."If I wanted company I'd be sitting with my friends,Jackass." Angel said coldly and without looking at him.Rei ignored what she said and sat down at the base of the tree. 

"Why are yah so mean ta meh?" Rei asked."Why do you think,Jackass?" Angel asked sarcasticly."Are yah still mad about _that_?" Rei asked."OF COURSE I AM!" Angel yelled down at him."C'mon Baby.Thats history.We both know that Momiji boy isn't your type.Yah know yah want ta be with meh again." Rei said."LIKE HELL I DO!I'm with Momiji now and I like him way more than I ever liked you!DEAL WITH IT!" Angel yelled.Rei looked surprised.

Angel jumped down outta the tree and looked Rei straight in the eye."Lets get one thing straight here,Jackass.I will _never _forgive you for what you did,you bastard." Angel said.She turned around and began to walk away when she felt him grab her wrist.Rei yanked her down into his lap and quickly grabbed her other wrist.He maneuvered Angel around till he was holding her wrists in one hand and had his other arm around her hips.

"Lemme go!" Angel yelled as she started to struggle."No.Angel,Ah don't care what et takes,yah will be mine." Rei said,tightening his grip.Angel glared at him as her eyes once again turned dark blue."Besides your body already belongs to meh...We already sorta started a family..." He added as he started to nuzzle her neck.Angel got a lump in her throat as she tryed to stop herself from crying out in public.

"That might be true,but you will never get my heart or soul.They belong to someone else..." Angel said.Rei stopped kissing her neck and looked at her."Who da they belong to?" Rei asked,even though he already knew the answer."Momiji..." Angel answered.Rei let go of her wrists,she got up and walked away._'Ah guess Ah'll just hafta get rid of someone...'_ Rei thought as he watched the love of his life walk away.

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Angel walked into school."ANGEL!" She heard someone call her name,but she kept walking.Momiji ran up beside her.He was outta breath."A-Angel didn't you hear me?I have been looking for you everywhere." Momiji said.Angel didn't say anything.Momiji put himself infront of her to make her stop walking.Angel stopped,but didn't make eye-contact with him."Angel whats wrong?You have been avoiding me all day." Momiji asked."Nothing." Angel lied,still not making eye-contact with him. 

Momiji walked over to her,put his hands on her face and forced her to look at him."Angel please tell me." Momiji said,looking really sad._'Damn...Why is it that lately I've been having to tell all my personal secrects!'_ Angel wondered."Momiji,I don't want to talk about it at school.I'll tell you after school is over.Only you." Angel said."Promise?" Momiji asked.Angel smiled slightly."Promise." She said.Momiji stood on his toes,quickly kissed her and walked her to class.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
School ended and Angel is standing outside waiting for Momiji."SIS!" Angel turned around and saw Mercy running up to her."Kitten!What are you doing here?Did you run all the way here by yourself!HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO STUFF LIKE THAT!" Angel yelled at her younger sister._'Good lord...I'm starting to sound like our parents...!' _Angel thought to herself. 

Mercy stood there for a minute trying to catch her breath and when she finally did..  
."SISYOURNEVERGONNAGUESSWHOSTARTEDGOINGTOMYSCHOOLTODAY!" Mercy said very** very** fast."Uh Kitten?" Angel said."YOUHAVENOIDEAHOWSURPRISEDIWASTOSEEHER!" "Kitten-!" "IMEANONEMINUTEIWASJUSTSITTINGTHEREANDTHENNEXTHINGIKNEWSHEWASSITTINGBESIDEME!" "MERCY!" Angel yelled."WHAT!" Mercy yelled back.

Angel bent down and held her sisters face in her hands."Kitten,I see your lips moving,but I have clue what the hell you were talking about!" Angel said."Now tell me what happened...Slowly...In a language I actually understand..." Angel said."Kiki a commencé à aller à mon école aujourd'hui!" (Kiki started going to my school today) Mercy yelled in her first language, french.Kiki was Rei's little sister._'Did his whole family move this time!' _Angel wondered.The older Valentine heard someone walk up behind her.

"So Baby,da yah want meh ta walk yah home?" Rei asked.Angel turned around and glared at him as she pushed Mercy behind her.Rei noticed that she was trying to hide her younger sister."Hi Mercy.Did yah see mah little sista at school today?" Rei asked.Mercy held onto the back of Angel's skirt and didn't say anything to him.

"Get lost and stay lost Jackass." Angel said.Momiji and the others walked up then."Ready to go home Angel-chan?" Tohru asked."Yeah.Lets go." Angel said as she picked Mercy up,who was very tired from running, and turned to walk with her friends."Yah live with them!" Rei asked,very surprised."Yes.I do.Not that its _your_ business." Angel said.She turned back and began walking with her friends again.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
When they all got back to Shigure's everyone went inside.Momiji,Angel and Mercy were the last ones to the door.Angel set Mercy down and was about to go inside with her when she felt Momiji's arms around her waist from behind.The two of them stood ther like that for a few minutes."Angel will you tell me what happened now?" Momiji asked."Yes.But lets go to my room and talk about it." Angel said. 

The two of them walked down the hall and into Angel and Mercy's room.Angel locked the door and sat down on her bed with Momiji.They sat there in silence for 10 minutes."Okay.Where to start?" Angel wondered out-loud to herself.Angel let out a sigh."Momiji did you ever wonder why my brothers are so protective of me?" Angel asked.

Momiji shook his head."Well they've always been protective of me ,but Rei made them really protective..." Angel said.There was more silence.Angel's eye started to fill with hot tears as she remembered what happened."Momiji...R-Rei...he...he r-raped me..." Angel said.She squezzed her eyes shut as tears began to slid down her face.Momiji was staring at her in disbelief.

* * *

**FLASHBACK

* * *

**_  
One year ago,when Angel was 14.Angel and Rei had been dating for 3 months."Baby,Ah got yah a present but Ah accidently left et at home.Do yah mind if we went and got et?" Rei asked."Sure.Lets go." Angel said with her normal happy smile.When the two of them got to his house ,nobody was home."Mah parents and Kiki are out tonight." Rei explained."O-okay..." Angel said,feeling nervous about being alone with him in his house.Rei had a rep for being a bad boy.It was rumored among the girls at their school that whenever he decided that he wanted a girl,he would do anything to get her.  
_  
_Rei left the room and Angel walked over to a shelf and looked at the pictures on it.She didn't hear Rei come back into the room.She felt his arms encircle her and he started to nibble her neck.After 7 minutes of this Angel said."Alright already,Rei.Your gonna leave a mark on my neck,stop." "No.Ah'm not going ta stop.Angel Ah love you." Rei said.He quickly pushed her onto the couch.He pinned her hands above her head and strattled her hips._

_"REI!STOP IT!YOUR HURTING ME!" Angel screamed.Rei paid no attention.There was no escape for Angel now that Rei had set his eyes on her.Rei kissed her neck and gently slipped his hand under her skirt,pulled off her panties and started to finger her.'Is this how its gonna happen for me?I'm scared...Why is he doing this to me?It hurts...' Angel thought as she felt Rei start to undress himself and finish undressing her._

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**  
"When it was over I ran home and lock myself in my room for 5 hours.I finally came out and told everyone what happened and my brothers went and beat the crap outta Rei.They actually hurt him so bad that he had to go to the hospital.My parents took his family to court and won..." Angel said.Momiji was crying slightly,wondering how anyone could do that to his beautiful,sweet Angel._'Should I tell him the rest?Yes.I should.He'll most likely found out later if I don't tell him now.'_ Angel thought. 

"After a month I stopped getting my period.My mom took me to a doctor and we found out that I was pregnent.The docter said that I should get rid of the baby and that it would be to dangerous for me give birth.I wouldn't hear of it.It didn't matter where it came from,it was still my baby and I loved it...Seven months into my pregnency...I lost my baby." Angel said as more and more tears came outta her eyes.

Angel start to tremble she was crying so hard.Momiji slid over to her and pulled her into a hug.Angel laid her head on his chest and cried."I'm s-so ashamed of myself.I should have been able to take better care of myself." Angel said through her tears."Its not your fault Angel.Rei betrayed your trust." Momiji said.Angel sat up slightly and looked at him."Momiji...Your not...You don't hate me now?You don't think I'm dirty?" Angel asked.

Momiji gently kissed away the rest of Angel's tears."Of course not,Angel!I could never think any of that about you...Never..." Momiji said.Angel gave him a watery smile."Angel,I'll never do anything like that to you.And I won't let Rei hurt you again.I'll never hurt you Angel..." Momiji said.Angel laid her head back onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him."Thank you Momiji..." Angel said.

* * *

I'm stopping here...BECAUSE I'VE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT WRITING THIS!REALLY I HAVE!ITS SIX A.M RIGHT NOW!I HOPE YOU EVEN CARE! REVIEW DAMMIT!SORRY IF I'M COMING OFF AS A BITCH RIGHT NOW,BUT I GET MEAN AND GROUCHY WHEN I DON'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP!Anyway I'm going to bed!  



	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer:Don't own and never will.Do own Angel,The Valentines,Rei and Kiki.

* * *

**_Thanks_**

**_Mikki Amboree  
Fallen Protector_**

* * *

"Angel its not your fault.Rei betrayed your trust." Momiji said.Angel sat up slightly and looked at him."Momiji...Your not...You don't hate me now?You don't think I'm dirty?" Angel asked.Momiji gently kissed away the rest of Angel's tears."Of course not Angel!I could never think any of that about you...Never..." Momiji said. 

Angel gave him a watery smile."Angel,I'll never do anything like that to you.And I won't let Rei hurt you again.I'll never hurt you Angel..." Momiji said.Angel laid her head back onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him."Thank you Momiji..." Angel said.

"Angel?" Momiji asked."Mmm-hmm?" She answered."Was your baby part of your zodiac?" Momiji asked."No.In my family the child must be born before its zodiac is decided because all sorts of thing could happen.Like having the baby early or late or it being born at midnight on the last day of one sign..." Angel said as she closed her eyes.

The two of them sat there like that for little awhile._'Mmmm...Momiji smells wonderful...So sweet...' _Angel thought."Angel?" Momiji asked."Hmm?" Angel mumbled.Angel looked up and him and was met with a pair of soft,warm lips pressing against hers.

Angel was surprised,but kissed him back.After a minute of this Momiji broke the kiss and looked into his beautiful Angel's eyes.He smiled at her.It wasn't his normal happy smile...This smile came from love,not happiness."Angel...I love you...so much..." Momiji said.Angel's heart skipped a beat and she lost her breath.

_'H-he loves me?' _Angel thought.She sat there looking into his eyes for several minutes.Nobody outside her family and Rei had ever told her that._'Maybe she doesn't feel the same way...' _Momiji thought sadly._'Do I love him?' _Angel wondered.She saw his face sadden a little.Angel smiled to herself._'Yes...I do...'_ Angel thought.

"I love you too,Momiji chéri." Angel said.He gave Angel his normal adorable smile."Good.I'm glad." Momiji said.The two of them settled back into their hug._'I shouldn't have said that...Rei's already after Momiji,but now he's gonna kill him!' _Angel thought.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
The next day. 

Angel,Tohru and the others were walking to school.The night before Momiji had told Angel that she should tell everyone what Rei did to her,so that they would understand why she hated him so much.After an hour Angel finally caved and told everyone and then they all hated him too.

Angel was walking next to Momiji and Haru when Rei rode up on his motercycle and stopped next to Angel."""Hey Baby.Want a ride ta school?""" Rei asked in english."""Shut up and go to hell,Jackass.""" Angel said in english. without looking at him."""Oh c'mon Baby.Ditch these losah's and come with meh.""" Rei said with his normal evil looking smirk.Everyone else was confused by all the english."I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" Angel screeched at him in japanese.

Her eyes went dark blue again."And what if Ah don't?" Rei asked in japanese."She asked you to leave." Haru said as he stepped infront of Angel.Rei sized Haru up."Why tha hell do yah care what Ah do with hah?Your not hah boyfriend.Ah have more right ta hah then yah do." Rei said.

Those weird flame showed up behind Momiji again,but before he could do anything...Haru snapped.He yanked Rei off his motercycle and held him two feet in the air by the collar of his shirt._'Oh no...Black Haru!' _Tohru and the Sohma boys thought at the same time.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Angel like she's _just_ some _thing_ that someone can own!She told us what you did to her!If you ever even_ think_ about touching her again,I _will _kill you." Haru hissed quietly at Rei as he shook Rei.Rei began to smirk cruely."Oh Ah get it.Your not hah boyfriend but your in love with hah.Heh heh...Join the club,moron." Rei said

"SHUT UP,ASSHOLE!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" B-Haru yelled.B-Haru dropped Rei,who hit the ground really hard.Rei got up and was met with a fist in his face.Rei stepped back and then he kicked B-Haru in the stomach.B-Haru grabbed Rei's neck and slammed his face into the ground.

Angel walked over to B-Haru and put her hand on B-Haru's shoulder."Haru-cher stop.We need to get to school or we'll be late." Angel said.Haru looked at her and then let go of Rei.Haru had changed back to 'White Haru' when Angel touched him."Heh...Yah really live up ta your name,Angel.You nevah could just stand by and watch when someone was bein' hurt." Rei said.

Angel turned around and started walking."I didn't do it for you.I couldn't have cared less if Haru had killed you but,we were going to be late for school if he killed you..." Angel said coldly without looking back.Everyone,except Rei of course,started following Angel."Valentine-san,how did you do that?" Yukii asked as he walked up next to Angel.

"Do what?" Angel asked."Haru's got a split personality.When he gets pissed off his 'Black' side takes over and he can't be stopped.But you just stopped his 'Black' side." Kyo said.Angel's eyes almost popped outta her head."Really?" Angel asked.Everyone nodded._'So I stopped Haru's 'Black' side...?Why me?There nothing really special about me...Unless you count being cursed...I wonder if he...No way.Thats not possible...' _Angel thought.

* * *

To Rei

* * *

When everyone was outta sight Rei pulled out his cell phone and some tissue to clean his cuts.He dialed a number and waited._"Hello?"_ Kiki asked.Kiki was the one Rei had called."Kiki Ah'm not gonna be able ta pick yah up at school taday." Rei said. 

_"Huh?Why not Big Brothah?" _Kiki asked."Ah've got something ta do..." Rei answered vaguely._"Ets not something bad,is et?Please tell meh your not going aftah Angel again!Will yah get ovah hah already?Leave tha poor girl alone!Hasn't she been through enough because of yah!" _Kiki yelled into her cell phone.

"Goodbye Kiki.Ah'll see ya at home latah." Rei said._"Big Brothah!Wait a seco-"_ **CLICK!**Rei hung up on his sister before she could even finish her sentence.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**

School had ended and everyone was walking outta the doorsAngel had just finished telling Uo and Hana what Rei did to her."I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD DID THAT TO YOU!" Uo yelled.Angel sweatdropped."Thanks for letting the whole school know Uo." Angel said sarcasticaly."Sorry.That jerk better hope I don't get my hands on him..." Uo said.

"I've gotta go get Mercy now.Later guys." Angel said as she began to walk in the direction of Mercy's school."Angel are you sure you shoud be walking somewhere by yourself?" Momiji asked."Huh?Oh.Nothing will happen.Mercy's school isn't that far from here so it should be fine." Angel said.

"He's right Angel.I think we should go with you." Haru said."Please let us go with you." Momiji said.Angel sighed."Fine.C'mon." Angel said as she started walking again."See you at home,Angel-chan." Tohru said."Yeah.Bye guys." ANgel said as she waved back at the rest of her friends.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
Angel,Mercy,Momiji and Haru were walking home and weren't that far either when Rei stepped out from behind a tree and stood infront of the group of four.Instinctively,Haru and Momiji stood infront of Angel trying to make sure that he wouldn't get his hands on her.Angel gently pushed Mercy behind her. 

"La soeur, j' ai peur..." (Sister, I am scared.) Mercy whispered in french."N'inquiétez pas de Chaton. Je vous ai promis auparavant que je ne permettrais à personne de vous faire mal et je ne vais pas casser cette promesse maintenant..." (Don't worry Kitten.I promised you before that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and I'm not gonna break that promise now) Angel whispered back in french.Mercy clung to the back of her older sisters uniform."What do you want?" Haru asked."Ah want Angel of course." Rei answered.

"Your not getting your hands on her!" Momiji yelled.Rei looked at Momiji. "Yah actually think that a shrimp like yah can stop meh?HAHAHA!WHAT AN IDIOT!" Rei said._'Somethings wrong...He's acting differently from his normal jackass self...'_ Angel thought."Your all idiots!Your gonna lose!" Rei said.

"What are you talking about!" Haru asked.A feral looking grin came onto Rei's face as he pulled a gun outta his backpack.Rei pointed the gun at Angel."If yah don't let meh have my Angel,Ah'll shoot hah." Rei said.Angel's mouth went dry,she started to tremble and she couldn't breath._'H-he's not kidding...Rei will really kill me...He's out of his mind...!' _Angel thought.

Angel quickly shoved Mercy behind the closest tree."Angel!Come heah.Now!" Rei ordered.Angel was about to go over to him when Momiji spoke."She's not going with you!" Rei gritted his teeth."Fine then.Yah asked for et!" Rei yelled.

**BANG!**

Angel heard the gun go off and snapped her eyes shut,waiting for the bullet to hit her,but it never came.Instead she found herself falling backwards.She landed hard on the ground and felt someone ontop of her._'What?Someones on me?' _Angel thought.She slowly opened her eyes and was horrified to see...

* * *

I'm ending here.LETS HEAR IT FOR CLIFFHANGERS!WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!Okay.I had waaaaaaay to big of a piece of cake a little while ago and before that I had coffee.Anyway please review.Its not who you think...Oh and 'cher' is french for dear.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket.I do own Angel,her family,Rei and Kiki.

* * *

**_  
Thanks_**

**_kiwadoi seiitsu  
LeapOfFaith129  
Mikki Amobree  
CrapEMOtions  
LudivinePHlover  
_**

SUFFER THE WRATH OF MY CLIFFHANGERS!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!I've official had too much coffee today...Heh heh..._-Feral grin-_**_

* * *

_  
BANG!**

Angel heard the gun go off and snapped her eyes shut, waiting for the bullet to hit her, but it never came.Instead she found herself falling backwards.She landed hard on the ground and felt someone on-top of her.

_'What?Someones on me?'_ Angel thought.Angel slowly opened her eyes and was horrified to see...

"MERCY!" Angel yelled.Mercy was laying on her, covered in blood.Angel felt sick, like she was gonna throw up.There was a puddle of blood around the two girls and it kept growing..Angel picked up her younger sister and craddled her.

"M-Mercy!Why d-did you do t-that?" Angel asked as tears started to form in her eyes.Mercy reached up and touched her older sisters face.

"S-Sis,you've always protected and loved me.No matter what I've always been able to depend on you...S-so I couldn't just let you get shot..It was my turn to protect you.I love you sister..." Mercy said.

"I-I love you too, Kitten." Angel said as Mercy passed out from losing so much blood.Haru turned to Rei, who was standing there with a weird look on his face.

"YOU BASTARD!YOU SHOT A FIVE-YEAR-OLD GIRL!" Haru screamed."I-I didn't...I wasn't t-trying to..hurt Mercy..." Rei sputtered.

No matter what Rei felt about Angel, he had always liked Mercy as a little sister."YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU FIRED!" Haru yelled.

Momiji was standing next to the Valentine girls, crying.Angel kissed Mercy's forehead.Angel's heart started to race as she felt the most intense rage flow through her body."Momiji will you hold Mercy for me?" Angel asked as her hair fell infront of her face, hidding her eyes.

"S-sure Angel..." Momiji said.Angel gently slid Mercy into her boyfriends arms and stood up."Momiji get my cell outta my bag and call 911." Angel told him.Momiji nodded.

Angel had Mercy's blood all over her clothes.Angel started walking slowly towards Rei.She lifted her head and showed her eyes...Angel's eyes had gone totally black.There was no other color in her eyes.Only black."Damn you Rei...DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Angel screamed at Rei.

_'H-hah eyes...Ah'm in trouble...She's nevah been this mad before...Tha tables have been turned...She's gonna kill meh...!'_ Rei thought.Angel ran towards Rei.Rei got so scared at this point that he dropped his gun.

Angel grabbed Rei by his neck and threw her weight onto him, making him fall backwartds onto the ground with her on top.

Angel straddled his waist, pinning his arms to his sides at the same time.Angel dug her nails into his neck as she began to strangle him."Your gonna pay for what you did...!" Angel yelled.

Rei's neck started to bleed as Angel dug her nails deeper into his neck.Rei gasped for air._'She's really gonna kill him...!As much as I hate Rei,I can't let her do that.I can't let her become a murderer!' _Haru thought.

By now Momiji was on the phone explaining what happened to the 911 people.Momiji had also found Angel's gym clothes in her bag and had folded the shirt and pressed it against Mercy's wound.

Angel felt two arms encircle her and lift her off of Rei."Let me GO!" Angel screeched at Haru as she began to struggle.

"No.I can't.If I do, you'll kill him and become a murderer!" Haru told her."I DON'T CARE!HE'S GONNA PAY!NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY SISTER!" Angel screamed.She kept struggling.

_'Damn him!I'll **never **forgive him!He hurt my Kitten...!HE'S GONNA PAY FOR EVERYTHING HE'S DONE!' _Angel thought.

Eventually Angel's struggling became weaker and weaker until she stopped.Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she started to sob.Haru sat down on the ground and hugged her while she cried.

Angel buried her face into his shirt and sobbed louder and louder until she was practically screaming into his chest.

Momiji stared at the two of them._'I know Angel asked me to hod Mercy, but I want to be the one holding her while she's crying...' _Momiji thought.The ambulance showed up 10 minutes later, along with the police.

They put Mercy and Rei into the ambulance and the police started to ask what had happened.

"Well, Rei was gonna s-shoot me, but my little sister pushed me outta the way a-and..." Angel tried to explain, but it was hard because she still crying.The police officer was writing everything down a notepad."Why would he want to shoot you?" The officer asked.

"Rei is my ex-boyfriend.When we were going out he was always possesive of me and...one night, he raped me.He's been trying to get back together with me since then." Angel said as she stared at the ground.

"Alright.Can you give me yours and your parents names?" The officer asked."My name is Angel Valentine and my sisters name is Mercy.Our parents are dead." Angel said.

"Okay.Where does your nearest living relative live?" The officer asked."Well, my oldest brother used to live in Kyoto, but he died too." Angel said.

_'Good God!This girls been raped, had her parents die, her brother die and now her sisters been shot!Poor thing...' _The officer thought."Well then, where do you live?" The officer asked."She and her sister live with our cousins.

They live right down the road." Momiji said as he pointed in the direction of Shigure's house."And you are?" The nameless officer asked."He's my boyfriend." Angel said.

When they were done with the questions, the officer gave Angel the address of the hospital where Mercy was and left.Angel hadn't noticed till now that she was covered in her sisters blood.

Angel looked at Momiji and noticed that he also had blood on him."L-look at us.We should get home and change clothes." Angel said as she tried to force a smile.

Both of the boys new it wasn't a real smile, but went along with it.Angel took three steps and then her legs gave out.The boys turned around and looked at her."I-I'm sorry...I'm feel dizzy and kinda weak.I hate the sight of blood."

Angel said.Tears formed in her eyes again as she looked at her blood covered clothes.Haru walked over to her and picked her up, bridal-style.

"Haru...!' Momiji said.Haru looked at him."What?She can't walk and your not strong enough to carry her." Haru said.Momiji sighed and nodded.Angel closed her eyes while Haru carried her and felt him hug her closer to his body several times.

When they got back the house everyone looked at Angel, mainly because she was totally covered in blood."Eh!Angel-chan!What happened?You've got blood all over you and so does Momiji-kun!And wheres Mercy-chan?" Tohru asked as she started to look for a wound on Angel's body.

Haru set Angel down and she began to explain what had happened.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**

After 20 minutes, Angel was done with her story and Tohru was crying.Angel got up."I'm gonna go take a shower and change clothes.When I'm done I'm going to the hospital." Angel said as she walked outta the room.

Angel picked out a spaghetti-strap tanktop, black mini skirt and a pair of pink high-heeled knee-high boots.She got her towel and walked into the bathroom.Angel got in the shower and started to scrub herself, trying to get all the dried blood off her body.Then she noticed something under her nails.

_'Huh?Oh...Thats Rei's blood.What on earth happened to me?It was like I couldn't control myself...I'd never been so mad in my life.All I could feel was hatred...I barely remember what I did.'_ Angel thought.She got outta the shower, went back to her room and got dressed.

Angel walked back into the living room and saw that Momiji was wearing guys clothes."Momiji, where did you get those clothes?" Angel asked."Yuki let me borrow them." Momiji said."Oh.Well... I'm gonna go to the hospital now..." Angel said.

She turned around and walk outta the room.Then she felt someones hand slip into her own.Angel looked back and saw Momiji holding her hand. "I wanna go too.I wanna know if Mercy's alright." He said.She smiled at him. "I think we should all go.We all care about Mercy." Shigure said as he got up.

Everyone else nodded.This made her smile more. _'They really care...' _Angel thought.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

Angel was talking to the doctor. "Well your sisters gonna be okay.She lost alot of blood though and she won't be able to go to school for awhile.She might also have a little trouble walking.The bullet barely missed hitting her spine.It only scrapped her spine." The doctor said. "But she's gonna live,right?" Angel asked. 

The doctor nodded.Angel felt relief flow through her body. _'Oh thank god...'_ Angel thought. "Is she awake?Can I go in?" Angel asked.The doctor nodded again. "She's not awake,but you can all go in." The docter said. "Thank you sir." Angel said.Angel and the others walked into Mercy's room and saw her laying in the bed with all those strange little toobs,that you see in medical shows,sticking in her.

Angel walked over to her and held her hand.She kissed her younger sisters cheek.Tohru walked over to a table and set down a vase of Marigolds and Tiger Lilies,that she had asked to stop for on the way to the hospital.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

"We should get going now." Shigure said after a half hour. "I'm gonna stay here tonight.I want to be here when she wakes up." Angel said.They all nodded. "I'll stay here with you." Momiji said. "Are you sure Momiji?" Yuki asked.Momiji nodded. "I'll stay too." Haru said.Everyone looked at him. 

"Okay Haru..." Shigure said.The others walked outta the room and closed the door. "Why d'ya think Haru wanted to stay?" Kyo asked. "You really are a stupid cat." Yuki said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY,YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo screeched.He was shushed by every nurse and doctor in the hall.

"Kyo this is a hospital!Don't scream!" Shigure said in a loud whisper. "Nobody answered my question." Kyo said. "Haru wanted to stay because he loves Angel as much as Momitchi does." Shigure said. "Huh!" Tohru and Kyo said, because one is dense and the other is a little slow on the uptake.

* * *

Back to Angel

* * *

Angel was sitting on Mercy's bed with her legs crossed,holding Mercy's hand.Haru and Momiji are both sitting in chairs right next to the bed. "So what are you gonna do when she wakes up?" Haru asked. "Well,I'm gonna kiss her and hug her and tell her how much I love her and then I'm gonna hit her upside the head for doing what she did and tell her never to do it again." Angel said. 

The two boys sweatdropped. "Angel, Mercy did that out of love.She wanted to protect you." Momiji said. "I know that, but its my dutie to protect her, not the other way around." Angel said.What she didn't notice was that both of the boys kept looking at her crossed legs.They couldn't help themselves.

She was wearing a mini skirt and crossed her legs.What did she expect?Momiji kept looking too.Sweet as he might be, Momiji was still teenage boy. _'ARGH!I CAN'T STOP LOOKING!I WISH SHE WOULD UN-CROSS HER LEGS!Wait a sec,no I don't!Yes I do!No I don't!I'm SO confused...!'_ Momiji screamed in his head.

Haru on the other hand had no problem looking at her legs and was really enjoying it and was having pervy thoughts about her.Angel was, after all,the girl he was in love with.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

Mercy woke up around 11:30._ 'Huh?Someones holding me...?'_ Mercy thought.She turned her head and saw her older sister sitting behind her with her arms around her,one of her legs on either side of Mercy's body.Angel was asleep.Mercy smiled at her. 

She looked around and saw Haru and Momiji asleep in their chairs and the flowers on the table.Angel felt her moving around and, because she was a light sleeper without her ear-plugs, she woke up. "Mercy?" Angel said. "Hi sis!" Mercy said cheerfully.

Angel hugged her. "Mercy,you scared the hell outta me!I thought I was gonna lose you!How do you feel?" Angel asked as she loosened her grip on her sister. "I'm fine sis." She said. "Good." Angel said.She made a fist and hit her little sister hard on the head. "OWWWW!WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Mercy yelled.The two sleeping boys were jolted awake by this.

"THAT WAS FOR BEING AN IDIOT AND LETTING YOURSELF GET SHOT!" The older Valentine yelled back. "I DID THAT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Mercy yelled again.

"I KNOW THAT!BUT I COULD HAVE HANDLED GETTING SHOT!I'M OLDER THAN YOU, REMEMBER!ITS MORE DANGEROUS FOR A 5-YEAR-OLD TO GET SHOT THAN A 15-YEAR-OLD!" Angel yelled at her.Mercy's eyes start to fill with tears.

"So your saying I shouldn't have protected my big sister that I love?" Mercy asked.Angel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Mercy thats not what I ment.I ment that I didn't want you to get hurt because I love you.Thats why I protect you." Angel said.Mercy smiled at her older sister and Angel smiled back.

Mercy hugged her sister again.While they were hugging Angel said. "But if you _ever _do anything like that again, it won't be the bullet that kills you, if you know what I mean..." Mercy twiched at this and the boys sweatdropped.

"You know,for having the last name Valentine, they certainly don't show any kind of love exept tough love..." Haru said."Yeah..." Momiji agreed. _'But thats one of the things I love about her...' _Both boys thought at the same time.

* * *

Yeah, I know.It was kinda sappy.Thanks for reading.No cliffhangers this time, but next time...Heh heh...Anyway, It is now 4:00 A.M!Please review.Sorry if there are any mistypes or words that aren't supposed to be there.My kitten, Alex, decided to take a nap on my keyboard.Cats...Oh well.Women and Cats will do as they please and Men and Dogs should relax and get used to the idea.  



	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket.If you think I do,your an idiot.

* * *

**_Th__anks_**

**_rose246  
Mikki Amboree  
LudivinePHlover_**

Okay!Listen up, everyone!This is gonna be the last chapter for a little while because I'm gonna be moving this week.But when I'm done moving I'll put up the next chapter.  
**_

* * *

_**

"So your saying I shouldn't have protected my big sister that I love?" Mercy asked.Angel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Mercy thats not what I ment.I ment that I didn't want you to get hurt because I love you.Thats why I protect you." Angel said.Mercy smiled at her older sister and Angel smiled back.

Mercy hugged her sister again.While they were hugging Angel said. "But if you _ever _do anything like that again, it won't be the bullet that kills you, if you know what I mean..." Mercy twiched at this and the boys sweatdropped.

"You know,for having the last name Valentine, they certainly don't show any kind of love exept tough love..." Haru said."Yeah..." Momiji agreed. _'But thats one of the things I love about her...' _Both boys thought at the same time.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

Its 6:30 the next morning and Angel's hungry.REALLY hungry.She didn't have any dinner the night before, neither did the boys.So Angel, Momiji and Haru were walking around trying to find a vending machine or something.The three of them decided to split up and look around.Angel turned a corner and ran into someone. 

"Huh?Oh.Hi Kiki." Angel said.Even though she was really pissed off at Rei, she had no problem with Kiki. "H-hi Angel..." Kiki said as she fiddled with her shirt.Angel could tell she had something she wanted to say something, so she stood there waiting for her to say it. "Uh...A-Angel, Ah-Ah'm sorry 'bout my brothah...Ah hope Mercy's okay..." Kiki said, looking at the floor.

Angel smiled down at her. "Mercy's gonna be just fine.Don't worry about it,Kiki.It wasn't your fault." Angel said. "Y-your not mahd?" She asked. "Of course I am!I'm not mad at you though.Just your brother." Angel said.Kiki smiled at the older girl. "Ah know.Heh wanted meh ta come apologize fah hem, since your not talking ta hem." Kiki said.

"Tell him apology accepted,but I still want him to stay away from me and Mercy." Angel said.Kiki nodded.Angel bent over and hugged the little girl."Angel?" Kiki asked."Hmm?" Angel responded as she stood back up."Rei was wondaring if yah would go and talk ta hem?Heh said heh has somethin' he wants ta tell yah." Kiki said.

Angel stood there for a few minutes, staring at the younger girl and then shook her head."I'm sorry, Kiki.I can't talk to him.I might lose control of myself and seriously hurt him." Angel said."But I'll write him a note." Angel added.She took a pen and a pad of paper out of her purse and quickly scribbled something down.

She folded it in half and handed it to Kiki."Here.Give this to Rei." Angel said.Kiki took it, said goodbye and went back to her brothers room.Angel watched her walk away and then started looking for a vending machine again.

* * *

To Rei

* * *

Kiki had just walked back into his.Kiki walked over to her elder brothers bed, hopped up on it and sat down."Well?What did she say?" He asked."She accepted your apology, but wants yah ta keep 'way from hah and Mercy, who's fine by tha way." Kiki said.Rei sighed and looked down at the sheets."Well, ets not like Ah don't deserve et..." Rei said. 

Yah got that right!" Kiki said.Rei sweatdropped."Thanks alot sistah..." Rei said."Well, ets the truth." Kiki said.Kiki shoved the note towards her brother."Whats this?" Rei asked."Ets from Angel.She didn't wanna talk ta yah so she wrote yah a note." Kiki said.Kiki got off the bed and left the room. (A/N: She had to got to the bathroom.) Rei opened the note and read:

_Rei_

_I'm sorry for hurting you so bad but at the same time I dont' regret it.  
You hurt me before.And I know you only did that because you loved me and knew that I'd say 'No' if you asked.  
But that still didn't give you the right to do that.  
And now you hurt my little sister.  
When I attacked you, I lost all emotion exept anger and hatred.  
You saw my eyes...  
I could have killed you and for that I am sorry.  
If someone had done that to Kiki, you would most likely have done the same.  
Rei, there are only two reasons why I accepted your apology  
One: Because deep down I know your a good person.  
I can sense that...  
Two:Because at one point in time, I loved you very much, but when you hurt me I lost all those feelings.  
If you hadn't have done what you did, we would probably still be together.  
But if you didn't hurt me, I most likely wouldn't have met Momiji.  
I love Momiji so very much and he makes me very happy.  
Rei, if you truly love me then let me go.  
You'll find the person you truly love someday.  
You once told me that I was the love of your life  
But if that was true then you wouldn't have done what you did no matter what.  
Just promise me something  
When you find that special person, don't hurt her like you did me.  
Even with all the crapyou've put me through,I still care about you.  
Because of you, I'm a stronger person.  
I hope we can be friends and some point in time.  
Just not now...  
I need time to heal and Momiji can help me do that.  
I know we'll meet again someday.  
Goodbye my dear Rei._

_Sincerely  
Angel Mariah Valentine_

Rei folded the note and held it in his hands.He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling._Oh Angel...Yah nevah cease to amaze meh...But yah just don't get et...Ah will nevah find another pehson Ah love more than yah.If ets what yah really want then Ah will leave.If your happier with Momiji then Ah will let yah go.And if ets all Ah'll evah be able ta be, then Ah will be happy ta be your friend.But know this...Ah will nevah evah stop loving yah and if fah any reason yah evah need help Ah will be happy to help yah even if yah love another guy.Ah only want yah ta be happy...' _Rei thought.

While those thoughts were going through his head tears began to form in his eyes.Little did he know that he was being watch by a pair of big deep blue eyes.She saw the tears slide down his cheeks._'I'm sorry Rei...This is the way it has to be...At one point in time I would have been happy to but now I cannot give you my heart for it is owned by someone else and he makes me happier that you ever could.Its just better this way...For some reason all we've ever done is hurt each other...And I can't stand seeing people hurt, no matter who they are...'_ Angel thought.

She turned around and walked away.She truned a corner and saw Momiji looking around like he had lost something.He saw her, that adorable smile crossed his face and he ran over to her."Angel!Look what I found!" He said as he pulled several candy bars out of his pocket.Then he noticed the look on her face.

It was a sorta of sad smile and she looked like she was about to cry.Momiji was so surprised by her face that he dropped his candy."Ah!Oh Angel!Whats wrong!Are you okay!" Momiji asked as he cupped his beloved Angel's face in his hands.Momiji felt a tear hit his hand and slightly shocked him that she would cry public."Nothings wrong...Its just...If all the horrible things that happened to me hadn't happend...I never would have met you..." Angel said.

Momiji blinked._'Thats why shes crying?What made her suddenly think that?' _Momiji thought.Angel put her arms around him and bent over slightly so she could rest her head on his shoulder._'Sigh...This...This is truly where I belong...I've never felt this way about any boy before...Not even Rei...'_ Angel thought.  
_  
_

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

It had been a little over three weeks since Mercy had gotten shot and it wass Saturday.Mercy was allowed to come home after the first week and she'd been somewhat of a brat since then. "SIS,IS MY LUNCH DONE YET!" Mercy yelled from their bedroom.Mercy had to use crutches to get around ,but she hated to use them so she spent alot of time in their room yelling at Angel about this and that. 

"ALMOST!" Angel yelled back. "Stupid little annoying brat..." She muttered under her breath. "What did you say,Angel-chan?" Tohru asked. "Nothing.Nothing at all." Angel said.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

It was the next day.Everyone walked into school and saw...pandemonium.People were running this way and that.Angel had to hold onto Momiji's hand to make sure that they didn't seperated. "Whats the hell is going on!" Angel yelled, trying to be heard over the noise. "What!" Momiji yelled back. 

Angel and Arisa quickly pulled and pushed everyone into an empty classroom and slammed the door. "PHEW!" Angel said as she leaned against the door and slid to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Kyo yelled and was promtly kicked in the pants by Yuki. "The school dance in next week." Yuki said.

"Ooohhh..." Everyone said. "Well I hope you guys are ready to go back out there.Class starts in 10 minutes and if we wanna make it there in time we should leave now." Haru said.Uo cracked the door open a little. "Ready?" She asked.Everyone nodded.Everyone had to run, dodge, kick, jump and duck to get to their class rooms.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

It was lunch time the same day.Momiji walked up next to Angel, put his hand in hers and pulled on her hand, making Angel lean down slightly.While she was in the position, Momiji quickly kissed her on the cheek. 

"Angel,will you go to the school dance with me?" He asked with his adorable smile. "S-sure..." Angel stuttered as she touched her cheek."But you didn't have to ask.We're a couple, remember?I wouldn't have gone with any other guy no matter what." Angel said.

_'Not that I could even if I **wanted** to, considering you've scared all the guys in school...Well...At least he's protective of me...' _Angel thought."I know, but I wanted to ask you anyway so I'd have a reason to kiss you." Momiji said.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

School had just just ended and Angel was walking through the hall looking for Momiji.She spotted Haru ahead of her and walked over to him. "Hey Haru.Where's Momiji?" She asked looking up and the two-toned boy._'Why can't she ever just come over to me and say 'Hi' without saying something about Momiji!'_ Haru yelled in his head. 

"He forgot something and had to go back to the classroom to get it." Haru said. "Okay.Thanks Haru." Angel said as she smiled at him.She started to walk down the hall towards Momiji's classroom._'Damn...How does she do this to me?Why can't she ever notice me and not Momiji!' _Haru wondered as he watched her walk away from him

* * *

To Momiji

* * *

Momiji was in his classroom and he had just picked up the book he forgot when a girl entered the room.He knew the girl was in his class.Her name was Hoshi Yamamiya. "Hi Yamamiya-san.Did you forget a book too?" Momiji asked.Momiji noticed that she was blushing.

"I-I...uh..." She sputtered as her blush got bigger.She walked towards Momiji.She was only about a foot away from him. "I-I really like you and I w-was wondering i-if you would go to the dance with me?" She asked.Momiji was about to tell her that he was going with Angel when...

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Angel reached Momiji's classroomm and opened the door to the room and saw...

* * *

Thanks for reading.Remember I'm moving so this will be the last update for a little while.Please review.

Heres a quick profile of Rei and Kiki:

Rei:  
Hair:Black  
Eyes:Emerald Green  
Height: 5"10'  
Zodiac:Scorpio  
Personality: Obssesed with Angel and very possesive.He can be a jerk or a sweetheart depending on his mood.Has a weird accent.

Kiki:  
Hair:Bright Red  
Eyes:Emerald Green  
Height:4"0'  
Zodiac:Cancer  
Personality:Very sweet and often apologizing for her brother.Was BFF's with Mercy and is still good friends with her.Really looks up to Angel as an older sister.

Okay.Now if you don't mind ... I'M GOING TO BED!ITS ALMOST 6:00 A.M.!YOU BETTER CARE BECAUSE I STAYED UP THIS LATE TO PUT THIS CHAP UP JUST SO YOU COULD READ IT!GOOD NIGHT!Sorry for being slightly bitchy but I haven't slept good in three days!  



	12. Chapter 12 I'M BACK!

* * *

Disclaimer:Don't own.Never have and never will.

* * *

**_  
Thanks_**

**_ rose246 _**(Thank you for thanking me for thanking you.)

**_  
_Ahem...I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK! **_-grins-_  
**_

* * *

_**Momiji was in his classroom and he had just picked up the book he forgot when a girl entered the room.He knew the girl was in his class.Her name was Hoshi Yamamiya. "Hi Yamamiya-san.Did you forget a book too?" Momiji asked.Momiji noticed that she was blushing.

"I-I...uh..." She sputtered as her blush got bigger.She walked towards Momiji.She was only about a foot away from him. "I-I really like you and I w-was wondering i-if you would go to the dance with me?" She asked.Momiji was about to tell her that he was going with Angel when...

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Angel reached Momiji's classroomm and opened the door to the room and saw... 

Hoshi kissing Momiji.

She was standing in a way that wouldn't make Momiji change. "Angel...!" Momiji said as he pushed Hoshi away from him.Angel stood there for a minute staring at them. "M-Momiji...How could you...?" Angel asked.Tears began to form in Angel's eyes."Angel, i-its not...I...I didn't...!" Momiji sputtered.Hot tears started to slide down Angel's cheeks and drip off her chin.

Angel quickly turned around and ran out of the room. "Angel!Wait!" Momiji yelled after her. _'How could I have been so stupid?After everything thats happened to me...How could I have thought that just once something would turn out right!Momiji...YOU LIAR!'_ The Valentine girl thought as she ran down the hall.

* * *

To Momiji

* * *

Momiji was just standing there, staring at where his beloved was just standing. "So...I guess the stuff I heard about you and Valentine-san were true..." Hoshi says as her face flushed. 

Momiji didn't answer her.He had so many different toughts going through his head that he couldn't hear her.

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Angel ran out of the school and as soon as she got outside, she felt someone grab her wrist.She turned and saw that Haru was the one that grabbed her. 

"Angel, are you alright?Your crying..." Haru asked, looking very concerned.He gently brushed away some of her tears."Haru..." Angel said, looking up into his eyes.Angel squeezed her eyes shut as more tears fell from them."Angel...?What happened?" Haru asked.Angel's eyes snapped open and she yanked her wrist out of his hand and ran down the street.

* * *

To Mercy

* * *

Mercy was home watching TV and playing cards with Shigure.Mercy was winning. Thud thud thud... "Do you hear something?" Shigure asked."Yeah..." Mercy answered. SLAM! The slam of the door was so loud that Shigure and Mercy dropped their cards. 

Thud thud THUD THUD THUD! Came the sound of running feet.

Mercy and Shigure turned just in time to see a very blurred Angel run past the room they were in.

Angel ran straight to her room and slammed the door.As soon as the door shut, Angel collapsed onto the floor, buried her face in her hands and started to sob, moan, cry and scream uncontrollably.

Angel was being so loud that Shigure and Mercy could hear her in the other room."What do you think happened?" The dog asked."I dunno.She...She's never cried like this...As far back as I can remember..." Mercy said, very worried.Mercy got up, got her crutches and made her way to the door of hers and Angel's room, only to find that the door was locked.

Mercy knocked on the door."Soeur ? Whats mal ? Faites-moi entrer.." (Sister?Whats wrong?Let me in.) Mercy said.Angel didn't move.She just kept crying. _' "Will you be my girlfriend?" "I'll never hurt you." "Angel,I love you." '_As Angel remembered Momiji saying thosethings, she felt a terrible pain shoot through her heart._ 'Liar...LIAR! MOMIJI, YOU LIAR!' _She screamed in her head.

* * *

To Momiji

* * *

Momiji walked outta the school and was met by a very pissed-looking Black Haru. 

"What the hell did you do to Angel!" B-Haru asked.Momiji looked at the ground.After 10 minutes Momiji finished telling Haru what happened. "Its your own damn fault!You shouldn't have even let that Yamamiya girl get close to you.What would you have done if you had changed,huh?And do you have any idea how much you've hurt Angel?" Haru yelled at him.

Momiji, being the crybaby he can be somtimes,started crying. "I-I didn't do it on purpose!" Momiji said between sniffles."I don't care.Angel loves you so much and you made her cry!She's been through so much in her life and something like this is the last thing she needs!She's such a sweet girl...She didn't do anything to deserve this...!" B-Haru said."You had better say your sorry and soon or else I'll-" B-Haru said as he grabbed Momiji by the colllar of his uniform.

Momiji was started to get kinda mad himself."I TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!DO YOU THINK IF I HAD A CHOICE, THAT I WOULD'VE KISSED THAT OTHER GIRL?I LOVE ANGEL MORE THAN ANYTHING AND I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER ON PURPOSE!" Momiji screamed at Haru, who was shocked by this and let go of the shorter boy.Momiji turned around and walked very fast in the direction of Shigure's house.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

It had been an hour and 45 minutes and Angel's crying had gotten alot quieter, but hadn't stopped.Angel also hadn't moved from the same spot, so her room was very dark because there were no lights on.Angel heard the door open.Mercy and Tohru walked in. 

"Sis...?" Mercy ventured. "Are you alright, Angel-chan." Tohru aksed.Angel didn't answer.Mercy sat down infront of her older sister and Tohru knelt down on Angel's right.Tohru put her hand on Angel's back and then quickly yanked it away.Tohru felt a warm liqued on her hand.In the dim light that came into the room from the hall, Tohru could just barely make out what it was.

Blood.Tohru's hand was covered with Angel's blood.

"Angel-chan, y-your back...Its b-bleeding...!" Tohru said."So thats how badly your upset, Sister?This hasn't happened for so long...What caused you so much grief that this would happen?" Mercy asked and then she noticed the strange look on Tohru's face. "Your probably wondering what I'm talking about, huh?" Mercy asked.Tohru nodded.Mercy scooted herself behind her elder sister.

Angel still didn't move.She was lost in her own thoughts and wasn't even aware that the other two girls were in the room.Mercy rolled her sleeve up a little so that she wouldn't get blood on her hand.Mercy put her hand on Angel's back and gently pushed Angel's shirt up to the bottom of her shoulder blades.What Tohru saw at that moment was something she'd never forget.

The symbol of Sagittarius on Angel's back, that marked the head of the Valentine family, was bleeding.It looked like someone had taken a knife and cut along the lines of the symbol."Whenever she gets this upset, this mark bleeds.But it noramlly doesn't happen like this.It usually only happens when she keeps her emotions bottled up and then they overflow and make her bleed, but as you heard for the last hour, she wasn't keeping them inside." Mercy explained.Angel was still motionless and there was no sign of life in her eyes.

"S-should we bandage her up, Mercy-chan?"Tohru asked."Yeah.Thats a good idea, seeing as her blood is now dripping onto the floor and I'm about to barf from the smell of it..." Mercy said.Momiji, who had been sitting in the living room for the last hour and 55 minutes, walked up and stood in the doorway. "A-Angel?I want to talk to you..." Momiji said.At the sound of his voice, Angel snapped outta her trance-like state and shot straight up off the floor.Her eyes were a mix several different colors.

"You...YOU LIAR!GET OUT!" She screamed at him.She was really pissed off at him and strange things happen when Angel got this mad.All the lights in the bedroom came on at once and were twice as bright as normal and then they all exploded.Momiji tried to dodge the shards of falling glass and ended up falling on his butt.Angel was even more upset than before so her back was starting to bleed even worse.Momiji's eyes started to get watery-looking as he sat there staring at her.He noticed that she had big black circles around her eyes from her mascara running.

"Just go away, Momiji...I don't wanna see you...Ever...Again" Angel said as she began to feel faint from loss of blood.A tear slid down Momiji's cheek. "B-but...Angel let me explain..." Momiji said. "I SAID GO AWAY!" She screamed, using up the last of her consciousness.She hit the ground with a thud.Momiji got up and ran over to her. "Momiji, whys is my sister upset with you?" Mercy asked as she knelt down by Angel.

Momiji didn't say anything."What was that noise?" Shigure asked as He, Yuki, Kyo and Haru walked in.They all stopped short when they saw Angel on the floor in a puddle of blood.Haru quickly walked over to her, picked her up and set her on her bed."What the hell happened?" Kyo asked.Momiji, Tohru and Mercy were silent, none of them knew what to say."Well whatever happened, I think we should call Haa-san." Shigure said.Yuki nodded."Yes.Angel-san looks like she's badly hurt..." Said the Rat.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

Angel woke up an hour later and found that she was only wearing her panties and had bandages around her chest and torso.She got up, put on an over-sized T-shirt and walked into the living room.Mercy, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure were there."Oh Angel-chan!Your awake!" Tohru said as she ran over and hugged Angel."Yeah.How long have I been out?" She asked. 

"About an hour." Mercy said as she got up, got her crutches and walked over to hug Angel too."You really scared me Sis." Mercy said."I'm sorry...Who bandaged me up?" Angel asked."I called Haa-san, hes a doctor, and he same over and did it." Shigure said."He also took Haru and Momi-" Angel cut Yuki off "Don't say that name."

"Angel-chan, you should give him a chance to explain." Tohru said. "No.He'll probably lie to me again." Angel said.There was silence for a few moments."Well at least something good came out of this..." Shigure said."Yeah?And whats that?" Angel asked."I got to see you in an over sized T-shirt." Shigure said with a lecherous grin.Everyone, save Tohru, glared at him.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

It was the next day at lunch time. 

The night before Angel had eaten about 5 cartons of ice cream and cried herself to sleep.She was sitting in a small tree eating her lunch alone because she really didn't feel like eating with everyone that day.In fact, she hadn't spoken to Momiji at all.She heard somebody walk up and sit down at the base of the tree.She looked down and saw Haru sitting there.

"Hey Angel." He said as he looked up at her. "Oh...Hey Haru..." She answered, sounding slightly depressed. '_Dammit...I don't want to tell her, but I hate seeing her unhappy...'_ Haru thought. "Angel?" He asked. "Yeah?" She responded. "It really wasn't Momiji's fault.Yamamiya-san was the one who kissed him, not the other way around." Haru says. "Oh...I see...But...I still can't gonna forgive him that easy...He still let her kiss him...Do you know how much it hurts to see the person you love kissing someone else?" Angel asked._'More than you know...'_ Haru thought.

"So does that mean that your dateless for the dance?" He asked. "Yeah.Why?" She asked back. "I was wondering if you would go with me?" Haru asked._ 'Wha?Why is he...?Does he like me?' _Angel thought. "Oh?Alright Haru." Angel said with a grin as she hopped down outta the tree. "But why'd you ask me?I mean there are lots of other girls in this school who would _love_ to go with you." Angel asked/said.Angel saw him blush a little.

Haru got up,stood right infront of her and cupped her chin in his hand.Angel looked up into his eyes. _'Wow...I...I never noticed how hot Haru was before...' _Angel thought. "Because...I love you." Haru said.Angel's heartbeat got faster. "Oh Haru...I don't know what to say...I...I didn't know you felt that way about me..." Angel said.

_'How...How do I feel about him...?Haru's a nice guy...Could I...Could I love him too?Could I return his love?' _ "Haru...I'm sorry.I don't really know how I feel about you...I don't know how I feel about anyone right now..." Angel said.Haru smiled seductively at her. "Well now, if you go out with me for awhile you might figure that out..." Haru said.

* * *

I'm back!And I'll only say this once...Gimme more reviews girls or I might stop making this fic...

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket and if you don't know that,then you need help.I do own Angel and her family.

* * *

**_Thanks_**

**_kiwadoi seiitsu  
__Mikki Amboree _**  
**_Inuyashas mate his Dark Angel  
thegrandfour_**

**1150 TIMES!YES, 1150 TIMES!THATS HOW MANY TIMES STRAWBERRY GIRL HAS BEEN READ!**

**  
**_Well, girls, I had a great few weeks!I got four reviews, I'm very much in love with my boyfriend, who is extremly sweet, and I just got MSNM!And without further interuptions, I present to you Strawberry Girl, chapter 13!_  
**_

* * *

_**

"Haru...I'm sorry.I don't really know how I feel about you...I don't know how I feel about anyone right now..." Angel said.Haru smiled seductively at her. "Well now, if you go out with me for awhile you might figure that out..." Haru said.Next thing she knew, his arm was around her waist and his lips were pressing against hers. "MMMMPPPPHHHH?" Angel squeeked out.

She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and start to play with her tongue.She tried to push him away, but she couldn't._' Haru's alot stronger than me...Or maybe...I really don't wanna push him away...' _Angel thought.After a few minutes, Haru removed his tongue from her mouth and let her breathe.

"GAAAAAASSSSPP!" Angel gasped (DUH!).He smirked down at Angel. "W-what the hell was _that_ about?" Angel asked. "I wanted to get an early start on making you forget him." Haru said.Angel stared at him."Huh?" Angel said.Haru pulled her closer to him."Why don't you and I go out tonight?" He said."O-okay Haru..." Angel said.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Night time, around 8:00. 

Angel was picking out an outfit to wear on her date with Haru.She ended up picking a denim mini skirt, a pink T-shirt with a broken heart on it and a pair of black knee-high boots.She put on her makeup and was ready to go."You look wonderful, Sis." Mercy said."Thanks Kitten" Angel said.Angel walked outta their room and into the living room."You look beautiful, Angel.I wish you were my date." Shigure said and was promtly kicked in the back by Haru.

"Yeah, well she's not your date.She's mine." Haru said as he walked over to Angel and put his arm around her hip.Shigure was lying on the ground with a large footprint on his back."Ready to go, Angel?" Haru asked.Angel nodded and they left.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Later that night, around 11:30. 

Haru and Angel have seen , Ju-on (The original, 'The Grudge' which I don't own), have had something to eat and Haru was now walking Angel home."Haru?" Angel asked."Yeah?" Haru responded."Earliar you said that you love me, right?" Angel said."Yeah.Why?" Haru asked."How long...have you loved me?" Angel asked.Haru stopped and looked at her."You really wanna know?"

Angel nodded."Since we met.But then you and Momiji got together and I lost my chance with you..." Haru said."Oh Haru...I'm sorry." Angel said.Angel felt an arm slip around her waist."Don't say that.You have nothing to be sorry for..." Haru said as his face got closer and closer to Angel's.Angel closed her eyes and felt his lips meet hers.

_'Why...Why is it that I feel nothing?I feel nothing when I kiss him...'_ Angel wondered as she stood there letting Haru kiss her.Haru broke the kiss after a few moments and grabbed her hand."C'mon.Its almost midnight.You should be home now..." Haru said as he started walking towards Shigure's.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

It was the next day and Angel still hasn't spoken to Momiji, even though she kinda wants to. 

When Momiji got to school that morning, Angel saw that his eyes were kinda red and puffy.She asked Haru about it and he said Momiji had been crying.Angel was sitting on her desk before class started, taking to Tohru, Uo and Hana. "So you still haven't talked to him!" Uo asked.Angel shook her head.

"I had guessed that.I sensed very sad waves coming from him this morning." Hana said. "DARN IT!WE STILL DON'T HAVE A LIVE SINGER FOR THE DANCE!I WANTED TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE LIVE SINGER TO SING A FEW SONGS AT THE DANCE!" A girl on the dance commitee yelled. "Oh!Angel-chan could sing!" Tohru said.Angel almost fell off her desk. "Tohru!" Angel yelled. "Angel-chan your such a good singer.It would be nice to have you sing at the dance." Tohru said. "CAN YOU REALLY SING!" The girl asked as she put her face two inches away from Angel's.

"Yes.I can.Your like two inches away from my face and its _really_ freaking me out." Angel said.The girl quickly moved her face and got down on her knees. "THANK YOU!THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She said.Angel was _REALLY_ starting get creeped out by this girl.The girl got up and ran off to tell everyone. "Well that was weird and totally random..." Uo said. "Your telling me?" Angel said..

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

It was now the day before the dance and Angel _**STILL**_ hasn't spoken to Momiji. 

Angel noticed that he hadn't been himself.He'd been really depressed. "Angel-chan,we need to go dress shopping today." Tohru said. "Okay." Angel said. "Maybe you two could get your dresses from Aaya." Shigure suggested. "Whos that?" Angel asked. "Ayame is Yuki's older brother." Shigure said.Angel raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked.Shigure nodded.

"Knowing him, I don't think they should go alone." Kyo said. "Why?" Angel asked. "He's a lecher just like Shigure." Kyo responded. "Oh.You don't have to worry.If he trys anything with either of us,I'll knock him into next month." Angel said with a smile on her face.Everyone was giving her strange looks.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

Angel and Tohru walked into the store. "Ayame-san?Are you here?" Tohru asked. "Is that you Tohru-kun?" Angel heard a voice say.A handsome man walked out of another room. "Oh.I see you've brought a friend." Ayame said. "Yes.This is Angel Valentine." Tohru said.Ayame's eyes widdened and he looked at the Valentine girl. 

"As in the cursed Angel Valentine that has been living with my Gure-san?" He asked.Angel nodded. "The one and only." She said. "Well,it looks like theres another beautiful flower in that house now." He said as he bent down a kissed Angel's hand.Since she had lived in france, she was kinda used to this sorta thing. "So what can I help you with?" He asked.

"Well theres a dance at our school tommorow and Shigure said that we should come see if you could help us with our dresses." Angel said. "Of with me." He said.Angel and Tohru followed him into another room. "Here.Try this one on." The snake said as he handed Tohru a frilly lavender dress.

When she was in the dressing room he pulled out a strapless black leather dress that looked like it would stop just below Angel's butt. "Why don't you try _this_ on?" He said with a smile.Angel glared at him as the background behind her went black. "Perhaps not...What colors do you want?" He asked. "Pink and black." Angel responded.Ayame walked over to a rack of dresses and pulled one out. "What about this?" He asked.

It was a strapless corset dress.The corset part was black, the skirt was floor-length and had several different shades of hot and pale pink and it had black fingerless fish-net gloves that came with it.Angel gasped. "I-its beautiful..." She said as she took it from him. "I'll help you put it on." He said as he started to follow Angel into the dressing room.Angel turned her head and glared at him. "Not a chance,pervert." She said.

Waterfall tears started coming out of his eyes.Angel went into the dressing room, by yourself, and put the dress on.She came out of the dressing room, wearing the dress, and walked over to the mirror.Angel saw Tohru standing there in the frilly dress that Ayame had given her. "That looks cute on you Tohru." Angel said with a smile on her face.Tohru smiled back. "Thanks.You look nice too." Tohru said.

Angel stepped infront of the mirror and looked at herself._ 'Wow!I do look pretty...I wish I was going do the dance in this dress with Momiji...What the?Where did that come from...?Your going with Haru, Angel...!'_ Angel thought.Angel twirled around infront of the mirror. "I'm gonna go put my clothes back on." Tohru said as she walked back to the dressing room.

Ayame came up behind Angel and put his hand on her shoulder. "My my.Don't you look pretty?" He said. "Thank you." Angel responded. _'Okay.What the hell does he want...!'_ Angel thought. "You know I've never really hugged a women before." The older man said. "Get to the point." Angel said. "Can I hug you?" He asked.Angel was about to say 'No' when he gave her puppy-dog-eyes.Angel let out a sigh.

"Fine.But if you feel me up, I'll personaly make sure that you never have children and I'll tell your brother, Haru, Kyo and all my brothers..." Angel said.Ayame sweatdropped._'Darn...'_ Ayame thought.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

It was the next day after school. 

Angel and Tohru were in Angel and Mercy's room getting ready for the dance.Since Angel was better at it, she was putting her makeup on herself and Tohru at the same time.Angel's had hot pink liploss on, black eyeshadow and black mascara.The two of them put on their dresses. "Can you tie my bow?" Tohru asked.

"Sure." Angel said.Angel helped her friend with her bow and Tohru helped Angel with her corset.Angel put the part of her hair that had pink streaks in it into pig-tails and left the rest of her hair down.And finally she put on your shoes and her fish-net gloves.Ange's shoes were normal high-heels.

Angel and Tohru looked wonderful! "So Tohru, you didn't tell me who your going with." Angel said. "Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun both asked me and I didn't want to say 'No' to either of them,so I asked if there was a way I could go with both of them and they said 'Yes'." Tohru said._ 'Whoa.Tohru's got 2 dates!And they both hate each other...' _Angel thought.

"ANGEL!HARU'S HERE!" Mercy yelled from the living room. "OKAY!" Angel yelled back. "Ready Tohru?" Angel asked. "Yes." Tohru said.The both of them walked into then living room.All the guys stared at the two of them, their mouths open

"W-w-wow...!" Haru stuttered out. "Yes.You both look beautiful." Yuki said._'What is this feeling in my heart?Its...such a painful feeling...My heart...Its longing for someone...I...I'm happy Haru asked me, but...' _Angel thought as she walked out with Haru.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

Everyone was at the dance and Angel was getting ready to sing. "W-what if they don't like me!" Angel asked. "Don't worry, Angel-chan.Your a wonderful singer!" Tohru said.Angel smiled at her. "Thanks Tohru." Angel said.Tohru walked away, leaving Angel alone with Haru. 

Haru put his hands on Angel's hips and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah.You'll do great." He said as his face got closer to Angel's. "S-stop it Haru.Everyones gonna stare at us." Angel said.Haru sighed. "Fine." He said."But your mine later..." He said seductivly.Angel forced herself not to blush..

A girl walked up then."Valentine-san, its time for you to sing." She said.Angel nodded."Alright.I'm coming." Angel said as she started to follow the girl.Angel felt an arm quickly slide around her waist and spin her around.

Haru's lips were instantly pressed agaist Angel's own.Angel put her hands on Haru's chest and pushed him away a little to break the kiss._'What..?I...I wasn't able to push him away before...' _Angel thought."W-what was that?" Angel asked.

"Just a good luck kiss..." Haru said.Haru put his hand in Angel's cheek and then trailed his fingers down to her collar bone.Angel had to force herself not to blush again."VALENTINE-SAN!" A srill voice yelled, scary the 2 teenagers."I...I gotta go Haru." Angel said.Angel got up on the stage and started singing her heart out.

Through the whole song, Angel saw Momiji staring at her, looking like he was gonna cry.As she watched him, that terribly painful longing feeling return and it made Angel want to cry, it was so painful.

Angel was not supposed to sing for 15 more minutes, so she got off the stage and started to walk towards Momiji, to see if, perhaps, being near him would ease the pain inside her heart..Haru grabbed her hand before she got to far. "Hey.Where are you going?" Haru asked."I thought we were gonna be together after you were done singing..." He said as he leaned his fore head on hers.

"I'm sorry Haru.I n-need to be with Momiji...I...I can't explain it...I really like you, but...But...I don't love you!" Angel said, blurting out the last part and then covering her mouth.

_'Thats...Thats it!thats why I feel this pain!My heart...Its longing for Momiji...Without even relizing it, I fell so deeply in love with him, that it hurts to be away from him!Thats why I had a Blood Fit!Because it was so incredbly hard and painful to see the guy I love so deeply kissing another girl!Without him...I'm lost...My other half...Thats what he is...' _Angel thought, finally relizing why she had felt all that pain.

Haru let go of her hand. "I see...I should've known this was coming..." He said sadly."Haru, I'm sorry...its just..." Angel tried to explain, but Haru cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"Its not your fault.No one can help how they feel about another person.You can't force yourself to love someone just because they love you...And...You can't force yourself to hate the person you love more than anything else...Angel, no matter what, I will always love you." Haru said.

_'Oh Haru...'_ Angel thought as she looked up at him."Angel, just tell me one thing..." Haru said."Hmm?" Angel responded."Can...Can he really make you happier than I could?" Haru asked.Angel's eyes flickered and small smile crossed her lips."Yes, he can.He makes me so incredibly happy that I don't know what to do with myself..." Angel said.

Haru smiled a sad smile."Well then, theres nothing I can do.No matter how much I love you, I couldn't make you that happy...If he makes you so happy...Then I'll try to get on with my life and let you live yours with him, with my blessing..." Haru said.A tear came to Angel eye and she smiled at him, put her arms around him and hugged him.

Haru was slightly surprised, but hugged back._'This...Will be the last time I can ever hold her in my arms like this...If I did this again, I'd probably insane from wanting her so much...But, if all I can be to her is a friend...Then I'll take it...I'll be the best guy friend she's ever had or ever will have...If she ever needs help, I will be there for her...' _Haru thought.

Angel broke the hug."Goodbye Haru..." She said."Bye Angel..." Haru said.Angel walked away and then looked over her shoulder at him and saw that he was watching her.Angel turned her head back around and went to look for Momiji.You found him in the hallway leaning against the wall, looking at his feet. "Momiji...?" Angel asked as she slowly walked towards him.He looked up from his feet to her. "Y-your talking to m-me...?" He asked as tears formed in his eyes.

Angel smiled softly at him before she ran full force at him.When she hit him, she wrapped her arms tightly around him as they fell to the floor together, Angel landing on top.The two of them sat up slightly."Angel,I'm soooo sorry!" Momiji said as he buried his face into her chest and hugged her tightly.She was already having a little trouble breathing without a bone-crushing hug, but she didn't care as she hugged back.

Angel wrapped her arm around his neck and ran her other hand through his hair as she leaned her head on his and cried."Its alright, Honeybunny." Angel said.He giggled slightly at the nickname. "It was so painful when I wasn't with you.Like my heart was gone.Like my reason for living was gone." Momiji said.

"Momiji...I felt that too...Without noticing it, we fell so much in love over such a short time..." Angel said softly.The younger lovers smiled at each other. "Does this mean that we're together again?" Momiji asked. "Yes." Angel said.Momiji smiled and gently kissed Angel on her lips.

Angel returned the kiss and started to french him.His eyes shot open when she did that, but then he happly started to french her back.This makeout session lasted for 8 minutes, till both of them needed air.Angel leaned her head on his. "Angel?" He asked. "Hmmm?" She responded as she took her head off his and looked into his adorable puppydog brown eyes.

"Well, its just that you have a nickname for me and I don't have one for you." He said, looking slightly pouty.This made Angel giggle. "Well, why don't you think of one?" Angel said.He thought for a momet. "How about 'Schätzchen'?" He asked.Angel giggled again. "I like that.OH!Its time for me to sing again!" Angel said as she she dtood up with Momiji and walk to the stage.

* * *

Well, ladies, I'm going to end here.I'm tired.I woke up tired this moring for some reason and now its almost 4:00 AM.I hope you enjoyed this chap, and if anyone wants to furter conact me, I'll tell them my msnm adress.Please stay tuned for the next chapter, part one of the series finaly.Good night.Please review.  



	14. Chapter 14 Finally Part One

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket,so don't sue me.But I do own Angel and her family and probably anybody else that you don't know.

* * *

**_Thanks_**

**_Mikki Amboree  
rose246  
kiwadoi seiitsu_**

_Schätzchen means Sweetheart.Its german.  
_  
Hiya girls!I have been really good lately, exept that I got my period on monday.I am even more in love with my boyfriend.He is so wonderful and has so much respect for women.And he has the nicest name: Vincent.His name is Latin and means 'Conquering'.Love conquers all, his name means conquering and I love him and he loves me.Go figure.Let me describe him quickly, think Momiji/Kyo crossover and you'll have a good idea of what he's like.He's so sweet.And his cousin and I have so much in common that its scary, but anyway, thats not what you came here for.So, without further gushing about Vincent, I present to you _Strawberry Girl Chapter 14_  
**_

* * *

_**

Angel and Mercy have now been living with the Sohma's for several months (A/N: Which means that Momiji is now 16) and its now about a week before Angel's 16th birthday.Even though several months had past, Mercy still couldn't walk too good.She was able to walk without her crutches, but wasn't able to run, walk and/or stand for more than 3 hours or else she would get the most horrible pain shooting through her back, she'd colapse and she wouldn't be able to walk for 2 days.Sometimes Angel would have to carry her.

"Yaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwnnnnn...!" Angel yawned as she laid in her bed with her eyes closed, not wanting to wake up yet.And then she felt something annoyingly familiar...The feeling of a, now, six-year-old jumping on the bed."Uuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhhh...Meeeeeercyyyyyy...Just once could you not jump on my bed to wake me up!" Angel asked the younger Valentine as she pulled the covers over her head.

"But if I don't, you won't get up." Mercy said._'Thats true...'_ Angel thought."Maybe I would get up if I was able to do it at my own pace...!" Angel said."Oh c'mon, Sis.We're going to the mall today, remember?" Mercy asked.Mercy kept whining at her sister for ten minutes.Angel sighed."Mercy, if I get up,will you _shut _up?" Angel asked as she looked up at her sister.Mercy silently crossed her heart with her index finger."Okay..." Angel said.She sat up and ruffled her little sisters hair.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**

"C'mon Kitten!Your the one that wanted to get there early!" Angel yelled over her shoulder as she and Tohru walked outta the house. "Keep your shirt on, Sis!I'm coming!" Mercy yelled back to her older sister."Why the hell would I take it off in the first place?ITS FREEZING OUT HERE!" Angel yelled.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**

"Phew!Talk about shop 'til you drop!" Angel said as she, Mercy and Tohru flopped down into chairs at the food-court.They had each gotten a present for everyone and Angel insisted that she pay for the gifts that Tohru bought.Tohru eventually gave in."Hey guys.You here Christmas shopping too?" The three girls turned towards the familiar voice and saw that Uo was the one that had said it and that Hana was with her.

"Arisa-cher!" (A/N: 'Cher' means 'Dear' in french) Mercy said as she ran over and hugged the older girl, whom she had become very fond of."Hi Shorty!' Uo responded."Yaaaawn!Yeah.We're Christmas shopping.We were just gonna get something to eat.Wanna join us?My treat." Angel said/asked."Yes.That would be nice." Hana said.

"So who wants what?" Angel asked.And, of course, everyone wanted something different.Once they all had their food, they sat around the table talking.And then the subject of presents came up."Hana and I got you two very nice presents, Shorty." Uo said.At the word 'presents', Mercy's head snapped up from sucking her milkshake to the bags that Hana and Uo had with them.

Uo and Hana felt a strong breeze go past them and then heeard the rustling of bags.They looked down and saw Mercy digging through the bags."Hey!What do you think your doing?" Uo asked."Sigh...Let me handle this." Angel said as she got up and grabbed something outta her bag."Mercy...!Look at the pretty nail polish!" Angel said, waving said polish infront of her younger sister.

"MINE!" Mercy yelled as she grabbed the small bottle away from her sister."You...seem pretty well practiced..." Uo said."This happens every year with three other siblings besides her." Angel said."I see..." Hana said as she watched Mercy stare at the bottle."Well we should get going..." Uo said to Hana."Yes" Hana answered."So should we." Tohru said.The five girls stood up, said goodbye and left.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
"Oh.I just remembered something." Angel said as they walked home."Whats that, Angel-chan?" Tohru asked."This is my first Christmas with Momiji." Angel said, grinning."Thats so sweet." Tohru said, giving her friend a quick hug."I can't wait to get back inside." Mercy said."Me too." Angel said. 

"Y'know, I just remembered something mom told me when I went one my first date." Angel said."What is it?" Tohru asked."When I got back from my first date, my mom came into my room asked me how it went and all that but, then she said something very strange..." Angel trailed off.Tohru was about to ask what, when she saw clothes laying on the ground 20 feet infront of them.

The girls walked up to the pile of clothes."You think its one of the Sohma's?" Angel asked."Well who else would be running around naked in the snow?" Mercy asked sarcasticly."A freak." Angel answered."Maybe if we look at the clothes, we could figure out who it is." Tohru said.Angel was about to bend down and look through them when."Hallo, Schätzchen!"

Angel turned around and saw her beloved and Haru coming towards her."Hey, Honey-Bunny.Hey Haru-Sweetie." Angel said."What are you doing?" Haru asked, when he saw the pile of clothes."Huh?Oh.We think we might have found one of your cou**siiiiiiiiiinsssss**...!" Angel screamed the last part, scaring the hell outta Haru, Momiji, Mercy and Tohru.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Angel screamed again as she felt the cold thing that slithered into her clothes, move farther up her pants."Angel, whats wrong!" Momiji asked.He didn't have to wait long for his answer.A small, white/silver snake head poked itself out of the top of Angel's pants.

It was, of course, Ayame."Hello Angel.You have very warm legs, you know that?I could stay in here all day." Ayame said.Angel felt the snakes body curl itself around her leg.Those weird flames showed up behind Momiji again."**Ayameeeeee!**" Momiji said.Ayame turned his head."Ah.Hello Momiji, Haru." Ayame said.

"GET OUTTA MY GIRLFRIENDS PANTS!" Momiji yelled."Yes sir." Ayame said, slightly scared of his younger cousin.Ayame's head vanished."YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Angel screamed again.The same white/silver snake head poked itself out of the top of Angel's shirt."Hows this?" Ayame asked.Angel gritted her teeth, trying not to screech as she felt the snake curl around her chest."GET OUT OF HER SHIRT!" Momiji yelled again.Haru was hold Momiji back from ripping Angel shirt off to get Ayame out of it.

"Will you make up your mind?" Ayame asked"Uh...Sister...Your..." Mercy said."I know, Kitten.Ayame, I suggest you get outta my clothes as fast as you can." Angel said.Momiji stopped trying to get Ayame, Haru let go of Momiji and Ayame looked up at Angel.She was blushing."Aaaaahh!" Ayame yelled as he practically flew out of her clothes.

**POOF!**

Angel changed.Angel smacked her hand on her forehead and grumbled something about a stupid snake.She sighed and bent over and picked her clothes up.Angel turned to Ayame, who was in Mercy's coat pocket, and gave him a feral grin."Ayame, if you ever do that again, I'll skin you alive...And get outta my sisters coat." Angel said to the snake.

Ayame moved to get outta Mercy's pocket."And don't go in Tohru's clothes either, snake perv..." Angel added. _'I just can't win with this girl...'_ Ayame thought as ge reluctantly slithered into Haru's coat.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
It was the night before Christmas eve, Angel's Sweet Sixteen was wonderful and now Tohru and Mercy were making Christmas cookies while Angel and Kagura were putting up Christmas decorations and Yuki was reading a new book in the living room with Shigure who was watching random Christmas specials and Haru who was watching the specials and Yuki.. 

Well, Kagura had gotten her hands on some mistletoe and was currently chasing a fearing-for-his-life Kyo around the house.Angel glanced up through half open eyes as Kyo ran by screaming with Kagura 5 feet behind him.

"26..." Angel said to herself.She had been keeping count of how many time they could run past that room.Angel turned around and went back to her decorating."Sis, you want some hot chocolate and some sample cookies?" Mercy asked as she walked in with a cup of said beverage and small plate of 3 cookies.

"Hmm?Oh sure.Thanks Kitten!" Angel said smiling at her sister.She took the plate and cup out of her little sisters hands and bent down to kiss her on the cheek."Your welcome, Sis." Mercy said with the most adorable smile that she used to have all the time, but now only had it at Christmas or Birthdays or just when she was really happy.

Mercy turned to walk out of the room."Kitten, remember, if you start to hurt, sit down for a while. You can still help Tohru while sitting down." Angel said.Mercy nodded."Yeah.I know.Don't worry." Mercy said and walked outta the room.Angel sipped her drink and ate a cookie."Mmm.." She said as she ate the cookie.

"Angel!" A voice said behind her.She turned around, with half a cookie in her mouth, and saw Momiji in the doorway.She smiled, which looked a little odd because of the cookie.She walked over to him.He took the cookie out of her mouth and bit into it himself."Good cookie." He commented with his mouth slightly full."Yeah.Mercy made them."

Momiji listened to Angel talk for a few moments while he nibbled on the cookie.The young lovers watched with half closed eyes as Kyo and Kagura ran by yet again."27..." Angel said.Momiji swallowed the last bite of the cookie and then wrapped his arms around Angel's waist."Schätzchen, look up." He said to her.Angel looked up and saw that above the two of them was mistletoe.

"Momiji, when did that get there?" Angel asked."When you went into the kitchen to see howMercy was doing on the baking." He explained.Angel smiled and brought her face down, closer to his.Momiji gently pressed his lips against Angel's.At that moment, everything else faded.Angel wasn't sure if it was his kiss or that the lights flickered from so many electric things being on at once.She figured it was his kiss.

Angel and Momiji were kissing, Tohru and Mercy were making yummy smelling cookies, Kyo was running in fear of Kagura, Shigure was having lecherous thoughts about the girls on TV in the slightly skimpy elf outfits, Haru was staring at Yuki and glancing at the TV, Yuki was trying to ignore his cousins and the pond of drool that was forming around the them and all was right with the world...Or so Angel thought.

Angle heard a car pull up, but thought nothing of it.She was with Momiji and that meant nothing could draw her attention away from him.As it turned out, it was Hatori who had pulled up.Hatori walked in through a hole left by Kyo and Kagura.Kagura was now in the yard, straddling Kyo trying to kiss him.

He walked into the living room.His expression was more depressed looking than usual.Haru, Yuki and Shigure turned their heads to look at him."...I have unpleasent news..." Hatori said.At once, all expessions turned serious.

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Angel had just broken hers and Momiji's makeout session so she could breathe.She and Momiji smiled and embraced for a few moments, before Hatori and Shigure walked into the room. 

"Angel, you know about the head of the Sohma family, correct?" Hatori asked.Angel nodded."Yessir." She said."You haven't met Akito yet..." Shigure added.There was silence for several minutes..

"Akito...Has decided she wants to meet you...Tommorow night..." Hatori said rather grimmly.Angel felt Momiji cringe slightly.She looked at him and he had a really worried look on his face.Angel remember something she had heard her parents talking about one night when she was 7.She remembered her dad had been on a business trip to Japan.She remembered her dad calling the head of the family a 'Murderous, scheaming, bitch.'

As she thought about that, she wondered how it was that everytime things seemed to be getting better, it all got shattered in one small, simple instant.Angel stood there, millions of thoughts rushing through her head, but the most loud thought in her head was telling her that something bad was about to happen.Her happy time...was over...

* * *

Alright then!Thats the end on part one of the finally.Review if you part 2 up quickly.After the end on _Strawberry Girl_ I will be putting up the sequel, _Angel eyes_.I hope you enjoyed this chap.Please review.  



	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket.If you think I do,your an idiot.I do own Angel and the rest of the characters not from Fruits Basket.

* * *

**_Thanks_**

**_kiwadoi seiitsu _**(Updating XD)  
**_Mikki Amboree _**(YAY FOR GUSHING OVER OUR BOYFRIENDS!WOO!)  
**_rose246 _**(My boyfriend is puuuuuuurrfect XD)  
**_Silly Michy _**(Aww!Thanks!)  
**_Nessa and Elwe Telrunya _**(Akito is indeed a girl!)  
**_Freedome Fighter_** (Thanks! XD)

_Okay firstly, I am no longer with Vincent.He doesn't live here anymore...he just vanished...I have a new boyfriend now, who, along with being a sweetheart, is also REALLY funny and cute!He plays football, cooks and does lots of other stuff.Hes actually doing a FEW things for mefor Valentines day (Valentine! XD) He won't tell me what though! XD I also have a crush on a guy friend of mine, whosalso my best friend.Hes really sweet and funny XD He lives in England and is sending me a present for Valentines day!And I'm sorry it took so long for this chappy, I've been busy and its quite a long chapter.Well anyways...  
_

_I hope you enjoy the last chapter.The series finaly.Thank you.In a few weeks, I'll put up the sequal, **Angel eyes**._

* * *

As she thought about that, she wondered how it was that everytime things seemed to be getting better, it all got shattered in one small, simple instant.Angel stood there, millions of thoughts rushing through her head, but the most loud thought in her head was telling her that something bad was about to happen.Her happy time...was over...

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Later that night, Angel lay tossing and turning in her bed, a wonderful dream turned horrible nightmare playing out in her mind...

* * *

_**DREAM

* * *

**_  
_Angel was standing infront of the door to her old house in her night gown...'Home...I'm home...But...Is anyone else here?...' Angel thought.She slightly bit her lip as she reached for the door knob...Slowly she turned the knob.The door creaked slightly...Angel's jaw dropped when she saw what was in the house... _

_When she opened the door Angel was met by the sight of her family.Her whole family."Angel, come in already.Your letting cold air in here." Passion said as he looked up from a book he was reading to his children.Yeah, Auntie Angel, its cold." Kai said as he snuggled down into his blankie more._

_Angel, blank minded at seeing her brother alive, closed the door without thinking about it.__'Passion...My...M-my brother...He's alive...' Angel thought as she felt tears start to sting her eyes.A watery smile crossed Angel's face."Angel eyes, whats wrong?Your crying..." Passion said, concerned about his little sister._

_Angel ran, embraced her brother and buried her face into his shirt."Angel..?" Passion questioned as he put his hand on top of Angel's head.Muffled sobs were coming from Angel as she clung to her brother."Passion, we're back!" Angel heard her mother yell as she came in with Angel's father._

_Angel turned her head, tears running down her face, and looked at her parents."Mama...?Daddy...?" Angel said taking a few steps towards them."Yes Dear?" Junrei said, glancing at her daughter as she took her coat off.Junrei and Tai stopped when they saw Angel's tears.Angel ran and hugged her parents tight."Whats wrong, Little Daughter?" Tai asked his sobbing daughter.._

_Angel stood there wondering for a few moments..."Nothing Daddy.I just...had a really bad day...I must've fallen asleep in class...I had a horrible dream..." Angel said."Oh, its alright, Dear.It was only a dream." Junrei said, hugging her daughter and trying to comfort her."Yes, I know, Mama..." Angel said_

_'A dream...It was all a dream...The plane crash, the car accident, the orphanage...My life with the Sohma's...It was all a dream...Momiji...My love...Was my love for him mearly a dream...It seemed so real...His smell, his touch, his kiss...It was...A dream?' Angel wondered._

_Angel decided not to think about it.The rest of the night past as it had before.Everything was normal.They ate dinner, watched a movie, showered, said good night and went to bed.Angel walked into the large room that she had shared with Mercy.Mercy walked in behind her and hugged her."G'night Sis." Mercy said as she hugged Angel._

_Angel smiled and hugged back."Good night, Kitten." Angel said.The 2 girls got into their beds and laid there."Sis?" Mercy's voice came out of the dark."Yes?" Angel responded "Why were you crying today?" Mercy asked. "Kitten, you heard what I said." Angel said."I heard, but I know you.You only told half the story.Whats the rest of it?" Mercy asked."Kitten, I don't want to talk about it..." Angel said._

_Mercy knew well enough not to press matters when Angel spoke in that tone of voice.Angel laid there for the longest time, trying to sleep.At one point she heard Mercy get up and go out of the room, probably to get some water.Angel laid there for awhile, but didn't hear Mercy come back._

_Angel decided to get up and see what was taking Mercy so long.Angel quietly walked downstairs into the kitchen.She saw Mercy's small figure not to far from her.Mercy was just standing there. "Kitten, whats wrong?" Angel said as she walked closer to Mercy.Mercy turned around slowly..._

_Angel's hand flew up to her mouth to keep herself from screaming.Mercy had a gash across her face, she was missing alotta flesh, She had gashes and blood all over her tiny form.Mercy looked at Angel and started crying."Sister, what happened?Why did she do this to me?" Mercy said as the tears dripped off her chin and became mixed with her own blood._

_"Mercy, what happened?Who did this to you!" Angel demanded.She walked over to Mercy and reached down to pick her up...Angel blinked.Her arms had gone straight through Mercy.Mercy walked through Angel, still crying.Mercy walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.Angel slowly followed._

_She walked into the living..._

_Angel screamed bloody murder and fell backwards onto her butt.Tears instantly formed in her eyes.There was blood all over the room.Her family...Tai, Junrei, Passion, Serenity, Grace, Desire, Bliss and Pain, Peace, Disipline, Loyalty, Harmony and Compassion, Kanan, Salima, Kai, Chichi, Alex and Michael (A/N: Serenity's husband and son) and Roy. (A/N: Graces Fiance)_

_They were all there...Covered in blood, missing flesh, cuts, bruises and gashes covering most of them.Tai and Junrei had burn marks from the plane crash.Angel's tears poured down her face."Angel, why did this happen?" Passion asked."What did she do to us, Sissy?" Harmony asked._

_A dark figure appeared behind Angel."Its your fault their like this.All your fault.You did this to them!Its all because of you!" The figure started yelling at Angel."No!Thats not true!" Angel protested.The figure grabed Angel's hair and twisted it, making Angel scream."ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The figure yelled again."NO!ITS NOT!GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!I DIDN'T DO IT!" Angel screamed as more tears ran down her face._

* * *

_**END OF DREAM

* * *

**_  
Angel sat straight up in her bed and let out an ear-piercing scream.Mercy, startled by the scream, flipped outta her bed and onto the floor."Htwa?Who wha?What the?"Mercy started saying random nonsense words.Angel was panting and still crying now.Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure came running into the room."Whats wrong?" Yuki asked."Angel-Chan...Are you okay?" Tohru asked as she walked closer to Angel. 

Angel lowered her head."I..I'm fine...I just...had a bad dream..." Angel mumbled."Okay..." Tohru said.When everyone left the room, Mercy spoke."Sister, what happened?" Mercy asked."Kitten, if I told you, it would make you sick...Go back to sleep..." Angel told her younger sister.Mercy opened her mouth to protest, but decided not to.She sensed her sisters mood, and knew better.Too many experiences with Angel and her PMS.

Both girls laid back down in their beds.Mercy fell asleep within 7 minutes, but Angel lay awake for a little while..._'That dream...That figure...Was it an omen?'_ Angel wondered as she fell asleep.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
The next day was rather grim.Hardly anyone talked during breakfast, even Tohru was rather quiet.When Momiji and Haru came over, they we're unsually quiet too.When it was time to leave, Hana and Uo showed up to keep Tohru company whilst everyone was gone.Angel, Mercy, Momiji, Haru, Hatori, Kagura. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo got into 2 different cars and left for the main house. 

Thoughout the whole ride Momiji held onto Angel's hand...

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**  
Not once through the ride did Momiji release.Angel's hand.When they arrived Angel leaned over and gently shook Mercy, who had fallen asleep."Kitten, time to get up.We're here." Angel said quitly."Huh..?Wha?Yaaaaaaawn..." Mercy yawned, still half asleep.She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got outta the car with Angel, Momiji, Hatori and Haru. 

Everyone grimly walked inside the house.Everyone sat and waited as Hatori went and told Akito that the guests had arrived."Sister, what if something bad happens?" Mercy asked quitely."Don't worry, Kitten.Nothing is gonna happen, but if something should, you are not to try and protect me like last time, understood?" Angel asked.Mercy nodded.Hatori came back."Angel, you can go in..." He said.Angel kissed Mercy on the forehead, got a small, sweet kiss on the lips from Momiji and then walked into the other room...

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Angel entered the room and saw Akito sitting on the floor with a cup of tea in her hands."Have a seat, Valentine-San.." Akito said in a sickenly sweet voice that made Angel shiver.Angel took her seat on the floor infront of Akito."Why did you want to meet me now of all times?" Angel asked."I don't know.To just chat I suppose..." Akito said.Whatever Akito was selling, Angel wasn't buying it. 

There was silence for several minutes.Akito finished her tea and set the cup down."So tell me, Valentine-San, how is your family?...Whats left of it that is..." Akito asked."Their fine..." Angel responded."Good good...What about little Mercy?I heard she had been shot..." Akito said."She's doing much better, she can't walk as good as she could before though.." Angel said."I see...You want to kill him don't you?" Akito said as a rather frightening glimmer came into her eyes.

"What?What are you talking about?" Angel asked."Oh, don't play innocent.You know very well what.The boy that shot your darling sister, and was the actual cause of all your problems." Akito said.Angel blinked."What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Angel asked.An evil looking smile crossed Akito's lips."Oh, no one told you?I thought they would have.It was your fault after all..." Akito said.

"Are you going to keep talking in riddles or are you going to be straight with me?" Angel asked."Alright.You want it so bad...The reason your parents and brother died was because of _you_!" Akito said.Angel's eyes widdened."W-what?" The Valentine asked."Oh, I suppose I will have to spell it out for you.Valentine-San, did you ever wonder why your parents were more strict with you than your other siblings?" Akito asked.

"I...I always thought it was because they were just like that..." Angel said."Valentine-San, your parents told you not fall in love with a boy, didn't they?" Akito asked."Y-yes..." Angel responded."Did you ever wonder why they only told that to you?Why all the rest of your siblings were free to fall in love?" Akito asked."Sometimes..." Angel said."Its because, Valentine-San, from the time you were one year old, you didn't belong to your family." Akito said.Angel gasped."Your parents signed a contract that made you part of the Sohma family.They sold you to us, for the sake of their other children." Akito said.

Angel sat there, hands on her knees, staring down at the floor._'They...They sold me?' _Angel thought."You were to be used for breeding purposes.We would have married you to a Sohma man and bred you in order to combine the Sohma and Valentine curses.Then when you gave birth to the head of both families, it would have been an ultimatly cursed child.The only one of both families to have cursed children.We would have killed that child.It would have ended the curse of both families." Akito explained.

Tears formed in Angel's eyes and unknowingly, her hand moved to her tummy._'Killed?They would have killed my baby?My innocent child?For their own sakes?' _Angel thought."But, do you know what went wrong?When you let yourself get defiled!" Akito said louder.Angel's head shot up."What!Let myself?You weren't there!You don't know!" Angel shouted as she stood up."I know perfectly well!Your strong enough to take care of yourself and others!You could have prevented it!You let it happen, you damned girl!Your the reason why your parents and brother are dead!" Akito shouted back.

Angel nearly fell over."What?" Angel yelled."I had your parents and brother killed!You needed to suffer as I did when I found out what happened!You deserved it..!" Akito nearly screamed.Angel was shocked, she fell to her knees.

_'Murdered...Suffering...Raped...Sold...Dead...My baby...Cursed...My world fell apart...Because of this woman!This bitch murdered my family, made them suffer!Made them sell me, for her own damned purpose!My Mother...My Father...My brother...All dead because of her!This horrible woman is the reason my family suffered!She cursed us even more!' _Angel thought.Angel stood, her hair in her face, hiding her eyes.

"So, your the reason my life and my siblings lives has been a living hell!"Angel screamed.Angel's fingernails were digging into her hand so hard that she was making herself bleed.A sort of growl came from Angel's throat, her whole body started to give off a strange energy, she looked up, her eyes swerling with different colors, but the one that showed the most was pitch black.Akito was begining to feel uneasy...

* * *

To Mercy

* * *

Mercy was sitting inbetween Momiji and Kagura on the floor, holding their hands."It'll be okay, Mercy.She'll be fine." Momiji said, trying to comfort Mercy even though he was worred himself."Yeah.Everything will be okay." Kagura said as she gave Mercy a hug.Suddenly loud voices were heard from the room.Mercy stood up, but then felt strangly weak as if her energy was being sucked out of her."Ah..!" Mercy squeked as she fell to her knees."Mercy, whats wrong?" Momiji said, instantly next to her, holding her hand again.Kagura had her hands on Mercy's shoulders, trying to get her into a better position. 

Mercy was frozen, her eyes and mouth wide open and her grip on Momiji's hand getting tighter."Ah..Ah!...AH!" Mercy screamed as her whole body began to glow gold light.A golden orb suddenly came outta Mercy's mouth.As quickly as it came, it shot off towards the room Angel and Akito were in.When it left her body, Mercy collapsed into Kagura, gasping and couldn't even move."Mercy!Are you okay?What was that?" Momiji started asking.

"T-that was L-leo...My spirit...It left my body...It was my guardian.It gave me alot of my energy.I've never been without it...I feel so weak..." Mercy said."But, why did it leave you?" Kagura asked."Angel...She must must have called it to her..." Mercy said.Mercy's eyes widdened in fear."Momiji, Angel's in trouble!Theres no other reason for her to call it!" Mercy yelled.She tried to raise herself up, but fell back on the floor.

"Mercy, you stare there with Kagura!I'm going to go tell everyone else!" Momiji said as he ran into another room._'Stay here?Where the heck else am I going?'_ Mercy thought sarcasticaly._'Huh...I have enough energy for sarcasm.Thats good.' _Mercy thought.

* * *

To Momiji

* * *

Momiji ran into the other room, only to see everyone staring out of the door."Whats going on?" Momiji asked as he walked over to everyone."There were just about 11 different colored orbs that flew over the house." Haru said."Those were the spirits of the western zodiac!I just saw Mercy's go out of her body!She says Angel called it to her and that she must be in trouble!" Momiji said.The Sohma men looked at one another and then took off towards the room.

* * *

To Angel

* * *

Akito was sitting flat on her butt, staring up at Angel.The most beautiful, different colored lights were were being sucked into Angel's body.She had already changed, but as each light went in her, she kept growing.Each time, gaining a new trait (A/N: I'm too lazy to describe it..--;;; Forgive me..) and adding to her new, frightening beauty.As each light went in her, a new symbol would apprear aswell.The whole thing seemed to last a life time, but it was really only 2 minutes. 

Next thing Akito knew, Angel was right infront of her, as if she had been fastforwarding.There was no sign of the Angel that was normally there.She was gone, for the moment maybe longer...The darkly beautiful creature's clawed hand flew out, grabbing the Sohma by her neck.Angel flung Akito across the room.The head of the Sohma family hit the wall with a rather sickening crunching-cracking sound.Angel grinned evily as Akito coughed up some blood.She stood there and watched as Akito uselessly tried to get away, only to colapse in the center of the room.

"Heh heh heh...Your gonna die, you bitch..You won't live to regret the mistake of messing with my family..." Angel said with a fanged grin as she was once again directly infront of Akito.Her right hand shot out to her right.Her whole arms began to glow red light and then, slowly, Akito realized something was appearing in her hand...It was a huge double bladed axe.Angel's clawed fingers closed around the axe handle, she reared up onto her hind legs, the axe raised above her head, about to come down when...

**BAM!**

The Sohma men rushed into the room and ran over to Angel to stop the axe from coming down on Akito.Momiji ran infront of Angel, reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist."Angel!STOP IT!Please!" Momiji yelled."NO!THIS BITCH IS GONNA PAY!" Angel screeched.

Hatori pulled a small bottle and clothe out of his pocket.He poured some of the stuff in the bottle onto the clothe.Angel was surprised when she felt someone get on her back.The next thing Angel knew, something soft and damp was pressed against her nose.She felt herself getting lightheaded and sleepy...

The last thing she remembered was Akito laying on the floor across from her and Momiji calling her name...

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Angel awokeand sat up.She remembered what had happened andlooked around and saw she was in her room, and Mercy was in her bed across from her.Angel slowly got out of bed, slowly because she was having alot of aches and pains.She walked over to Mercy."Oh my god..." Angel gasped out.Mercy's face was white as a sheet, and she didn't look healthy at all. 

Angel quickly picked Mercy up."Mercy...I'm so sorry..." Angel said as she started to sob."Its my fault...I shouldn't have called everyones spirits...I should know how to control my temper.." And then it hit her _'Oh my god...Everyones like this...That means...I...I still have their spirits!I can feel them in me!' _Angel thought."Dammit!What did they tell me could undo it..."

"I have to...Putmy hands together..And open my mouth..." It took Angel, 15 minutes to remember, but eventually she did.Angel got a piece of chalk, and drew a circle on the floor with all the symbols of the zodiac.Angel placed herself in the middle of the circle, clasped her hands together, opened her mouth and let out a long beautiful singing note.Different colored orbs started to come out of her mouth.

And then, the gold orb came out.Angel watched out of the side of her eye as the orb flew into Mercy's mouth.By the time the last orb was out of Angel's mouth, Mercy was awake and starting to look healthy.Angel got up and punced on her sister, cuddling her."MERCY!I'm so sorry!" Angel apologized.Mercy hugged her sister."Its okay, sister.I'm alright now." Mercy said.

The door opened.Hatori was standing there."Nice to see you two are feeling better.Angel, come to the living room, we have some things to talk over."Hatori said.Angel got up and walked out, and Mercy followed.They followed Hatori into the living room where every member of the chinese zodiac was.Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Ristu, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Kureno, and of course, Angel's beloved Momiji.

"W-whats..going on?" Angel asked, keeping Mercy behind her."Angel-san, the head of our family...Akito..died." Kureno said.Angel blinked a few times _'D...Died?' _She thought."We found and read the contract Akito made with your parents.Apparently, she was twisting their arms.." Hatori said.

"And we had an idea.We re-wrote the contract." Shigure said."Huh?Re-write it?" Angel questioned."We don't have the head of our family anymore.We think you'd make a good head of our family." Hatori said.Angel blinked more."Wha!Me?Head of the Sohma family?" Angel yelled, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

"Yes, we think its a good idea.And with the way things are between you and Momiji, I get the feeling your going to be part of the Sohma family one day." Ayame said, winking at her.Angel's look was one of the funniest it had ever been.Her eyes popping out of her head, and now she was beet red.Hatori handed Angel the contract and a pen.

Angel hesitated._'Could I really handle being the head of both families..?...I guess I'll find out' _She thought as she signed the contract

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD

* * *

**Later that night, Angel decided to take a walk and Momiji joined her.The two stopped, sat down and just looked up at the sky."Hehe..That was embaressing earliar!" Momiji said."Yeah I know!" Angel agreed.She scooted herself closer to Momiji, who pulled her into a hugging position."Schätzchen..Will you be able to handle both families..?" Momiji asked. 

Angel looked up at him."Sweetness, as long as your with me, I can." She said.Momiji gently kissed her and smiled."I love you, Schätzchen.." He said softly."I love you too..." Angel said."Angel!Look!" Momiji pointed at the sky. "Shooting stars!Quick Angel, make a wish!" Momiji said.

Angel bit her lip slightly, not knowing what to wish for.Angel looked up at the sky, the light from the shooting stars refelted in her eyes._'I wish...I wish for happiness...Nothing more..'_Angel thought.Momiji was just standing there staring at her._'She looks like her name...An Angel...' _Momijithought_. _

Momiji gently took Angel's hand and started to walk back to the house.Angel signed a happy sigh._'Whatever the future holds..I can handle it..As long as hes with me..'

* * *

**THE**_

** _END _**

XD Wow, thats a long chapter.Well I hope you enjoyed it.The sequal will be out in a few weeks I think.So please review, and tell me if you liked the end! XD


End file.
